Mi Amor Secreto
by Park lee
Summary: Nunca sabrás lo que siento, prefiero callar y no escuchar tu rechazo, no quiero arruinar la felicidad que ahora tienes. Tendré que tomar una decisión para mantener este secreto a salvo…... para lograr que tu seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo......
1. Mi Secreto

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**. XD

.

_Hola!!! O(=^0^=)O_

_Como estan? Bueno Estoy aqui con otra historia, que espero sea se su agrado, al final dire mas aclaraciones de este fic._

_Disfruten la lectura, le aseguro que no se arrepentiran, les dejare el resumen completo para que tengan una idea de _

_que se tratara el fic, nos leemos abajo!_

_._

_**El fic esta narrado por Sakura, las partes que esten que cursiva son recuerdos o como puede decirseles Flash Back.**  
_

.

**_Resumen_**: _Nunca olvidare esa tarde, ahí fue donde comenzó mi agonía, donde me di cuenta lo que en verdad sentía por ti, pero…… nunca quise darme cuenta. Y ahora…… es demasiado tarde, ahora soy yo la que piensa todo el tiempo en ti, mientras que tu compartes tu amor con alguien mas, no me atrevería a quitarte la felicidad que al fin has logrado. Nunca sabrás lo que siento, prefiero callar y no escuchar tu rechazo. Tendré que tomar una decisión para mantener este secreto a salvo… _

.

_

* * *

.  
_

.

**Cap. 1 Mi Secreto **

.

.

No puedo quejarme, lo tengo todo, buena familia, buenos amigos, además he concluido mis estudios ganándome el titulo de doctora, mi trabajo lo desempeño en el hospital central, no es que quiera jactarme pero, en el hospital todos los pacientes tienen un aprecio hacia mi persona, no hago nada especial, pero a pesar de eso, las personas me quieren y claro yo también los quiero, doy todo de mi para no defraudar a nadie.

.

Y si a eso puedo añadirle dos grandes amigos, de los cuales aprecio y quiero tanto como si fueran mis hermanos, y a pesar que cada uno de nosotros tiene diferentes gustos, carácter y humor, nos llevamos muy bien. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, crecimos juntos y por nada del mundo me atrevería a arruinar tan linda amistad que hay entre nosotros y aunque eso signifique…… ocultar sentimientos.

.

Sus nombres, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, el primero, vaya ese chico si es muy alegre o podría decir hiperactivo, nos hace pasar por momento bochornosos, pero es el único que siempre nos levanta el animo, su sonrisa fastidia por momentos, pero la mayoría de veces nos contagia su alegría, como dicen por ahí, "es el alma de la fiesta", definitivamente es una pieza muy importante en nuestras vidas. Su familia tiene un estatus económico muy alto, pero a pesar de eso él no es arrogante. Recuerdo la vez que me confeso que le gustaba una chica, pero que no se atrevía a decirle nada por temor al rechazo, y claro, yo como su buena amiga le ayude:

.

.

_-Sakura, se que puedo confiar en ti y espero puedas ayudarme.- Note que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso_

_-A ver, dime de que se trata_

_-Pues, veras…... hay una chica…… que…… es muy bonita.- Comenzaba a ponerse sonrojado.- Y creo que una mujer como ella no hay en este mundo, y ¿sabes? Ella parece como una muñeca de porcelana, se ve tan frágil e inocente, que creo que con solo verla estoy cometiendo pecado._

_-¡Vaya Naruto! Te has vuelto poeta, es raro escuchar palabras así de tu boca, normalmente solo hablas tonterías, no estarás enfermo o algo.- Le digo tocando su frente_

_-¡Sakura hablo en serio!_

_-Lo siento.- Dije entre risas.- Esta bien ¿Y que quieres decirme con todo esto?_

_-Pues… yo nunca… he cruzado alguna palabra con ella, y me preguntaba…_

_-Quieres que te ayude con ella_

_-¡Lo harías por mi!- Me dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos, les digo que nunca voy a olvidar esa expresión en sus ojos_

_-Porque no hacerlo? Eres mi amigo y los amigos se ayudan entre si_

_-Gracias Sakura!!!!- El idiota se abalanzo sobre mí, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio_

_-Naruto ten cuidado!!_

_-Lo siento!_

_-Y como se llama?- Le deje ya acomodándonos _

_-Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga _

_._

_.  
_

Y bueno, lo hice, le ayude, y no van a creerlo, pero la otra chica Hinata también estaba enamorada de Naruto ¡¿es increíble no?! Solo que ella es realmente muy tímida, y la manera en como mi amigo la describió, parecía algo irreal, pero era totalmente cierto. Ahora creo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, eso fue hace como 5 años, fueron novios por casi cuatro años, después Naruto decidió dar el siguiente paso, así es, ahora tienen aproximadamente año y medio de estar casados, y créanme pareja mas feliz como ellos, nunca he visto, y yo soy feliz por mi mejor amigo Naruto.

.

Mi segundo amigo, Sasuke, que decir de él, es todo lo contrario a mi rubio amigo, serio, arrogante, y casi la mayor parte del tiempo pasa de mal humor, bueno conmigo no, pero el pobre de Naruto es el que paga los platos rotos, pero eso a él no le importa, Sasuke es su mejor amigo y ya ha aprendido a soportar su mal temperamento. Su familia, la más influyente de todo el país, se podría decir que es más poderosa que la de Naruto, económicamente hablando. Es increíble que a pesar de eso, no nos ha hecho a un lado, quizá porque nosotros si le demostramos nuestra verdadera amistad, y porque nos conocemos de siempre.

.

Con respecto a sus amores, que puedo decir, un mujeriego no es, pero eso no quita que las chicas lo busquen, y bueno siendo hombre no desaprovecha las oportunidades. Mis dos amigos son extremadamente apuestos, pero sinceramente para mi, Sasuke es irresistible. Él tiene 24 años, y a su corta edad ya dirige la empresa de su familia, casi no nos vemos, ahora cada uno tiene sus responsabilidades y es muy difícil pasar tiempo juntos, pero aun así, nuestra amistad es fuerte y está por sobre todo.

.

He conocido muchas novias de mi amigo pelinegro, al igual que él ha conocido los míos, nunca he formalizado una relación, además siempre se ponían celosos de Naruto y Sasuke, y creo que lo mismo le pasaba a Sasuke, hasta el momento no he logrado ver al Uchiha enamorado, y aunque suene egoísta, eso me alivia, porque eso significa que aun no ha llegado el amor a su corazón…… lo sé, he dicho que somos amigos y que los quiero como hermanos, pero……. Tengo un secreto que me atormenta y que nadie más que mi almohada sabe y espero que ahí se quede, temo que al expresar mis sentimientos nuestra amistad se arruine y que jamás podre tenerlo como lo tengo ahora, que por decir mi secreto, él ya no quiera verme, por esa razón, ni él ni nadie debe enterarse de _mi amor secreto_…

.

Amo a mi mejor amigo, pero si para estar cerca de él debo callar lo hare, pero no contaba con sus sentimientos, eso era algo de lo que menos podía imaginarme; y como dije nuestra amistad estaba por sobre cualquier cosa:

.

.

_-¿Estas seguro que Karin no va a molestarse contigo?_

_-Hmp, porque te preocupas, ella no va a enterarse. ¿O es que acaso estas celosa?_

_-Ja! No seas ridículo Sasuke, lo digo porque no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa, como ha pasado con las demás _

_-Sabes que me da igual.- Puso su vista en la pantalla grande.- Nunca las tomo en serio.- Me alegro internamente.- Además, no tiene porque molestarse, sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, no creo que eso le moleste._

_.  
_

_La película iniciaba, y los dos guardamos silencio para poner atención a la pantalla, fuimos a ver una película, no una romántica, ni una de miedo, si no, una que estaba de estreno, de esas que puedes ver con tus amigos, habíamos invitado a Naruto y su esposa, pero ellos ya tenían un compromiso, y bueno, por tal razón, solo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos._

_.  
_

_Al terminar la película, fuimos a cenar, aunque insistí en pagarla, Sasuke no me lo permitió, pero de todas maneras, la cuenta se paga al final, así que no notara cuando lo haga. _

_.  
_

_Me pareció extraño el lugar que escogió para comer, normalmente habría escogido un restaurante de hamburguesas, o pizza, o el puesto de ramen que a Naruto tanto le gusta, bueno alguno de esos habría escogido yo, pero él me llevo a un restaurante muy elegante y lo peor es que mis ropas no eran las adecuadas para un lugar así, deje aun lado esas ridículas ideas para centrarme en el rato que pasaría con mi _amigo_._

_.  
_

_La cena paso tranquila, aunque Sasuke era un hombre serio, arrogante, conmigo era otra persona, siempre era suave y trataba siempre darme una pequeña sonrisa, eso me alegraba mucho, porque para él yo era diferente a las demás, claro era su mejor amiga._

_.  
_

_-Y no me has dicho si ya alguien conquisto tu corazón_

_-Deberías de notarlo tú, me conoces_

_-Es cierto, y por lo que puedo ver, estas enamorada, y creo que de uno no correspondido.- Diablos!! Tanto así me conoce?_

_-No es cierto, mientes.- Intente evadir lo que era cierto_

_-Hmp! Si, estoy bromeando, me alegra saber que aun nadie ha entrado a tu corazón _

_-He? Que quieres decir con eso?_

_-Sakura.- Se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos, no sabia de que se trataba, pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.- Tenemos años de conocernos, somos muy buenos amigos y déjame decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti……… me gustas Sakura, siempre me has gustado, pero por mi orgullo no te he dicho nada, hasta ahora.- Fue directo al punto._

_-……- Si, pensaba que era un sueño, del cual no quería despertar, anhelaba tanto escuchar eso, anhelaba tato decirle que aceptaba, que a mi también me gustaba, pero…_

_-Que dices? Lo intentamos?_

_.  
_

_Intentarlo? Creo que había dejado de un lado las consecuencias, me deje guiar nada más por los sentimientos, pero cuando escuche de sus labios decir ¿lo intentamos?, se formo rápido otra pregunta en mi mente ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si arruinamos todo? ¿Si arruinamos nuestra amistad?......... No, no quiero eso, definitivamente no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo por solo intentarlo._

_.  
_

_-Que sucede Sakura, acaso no quieres?_

_-La v-verdad… creo que… no va a funcionar, sabes que tanto a ti como a Naruto los quiero como hermanos, y es así como los veo, lamento…… no sentir lo mismo que tu.- Un silencio invadió nuestra mesa, pero a los pocos minutos él hablo_

_-Bien, creo que tienes razón, olvida lo que te dije.- Soltó mis manos_

_-Todo estará bien?_

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- Aunque su rostro reflejaba lo contrario_

_.  
_

_El momento cambio repentinamente, decidimos retirarnos y reunirnos en otra ocasión, él termino pagando la cuenta, y después me llevo a mi casa, de cierta manera aunque dijimos que todo estaría bien, en ese momento algo había cambado._

_.  
_

_No nos vimos en una semana, normalmente así era, porque como había mencionado, cada uno de nosotros tenía sus responsabilidades, y aunque tendría que estar aliviada por no verlo, una sensación en mi desea verlo, porque ahora sabia lo que él sentía. En ocasiones me recrimino a mi misma por haber rechazado sus sentimientos, y es que eso era algo por lo que había soñado! Pero porque esta duda en mi corazón? A que le temo?…… si, le temo a que las cosas no funcionen, a que todo se arruine y eso es lo que realmente no quiero. Pero ahora que pasara? Que estará pensando Sasuke? Me odiara?...... no, él no es así, solo actuara como si nada paso…… y así será…_

_._

_.  
_

Desde entonces no salimos solos, siempre esta Naruto con nosotros, en ocasiones también Hinata, pero nunca solos, y aunque él actúa como si nada paso, las cosas han cambiado, eso me hizo pensar que ya no sentía lo mismo, que solo era pasajero, por un lado me alivie, pero por otro me sentí triste.

.

Y bueno ahora me encuentro aquí, almorzando con Naruto y su esposa, Sasuke dijo que no podía acompañarnos porque tenía un compromiso, así que no estará con nosotros. No es la primera vez que sucede, ya lleva así hace varias semanas y es raro en él, porque siempre que planeábamos un encuentro entre los tres siempre asistía. Espero todo este bien.

.

-Estas bien Sakura?- Dijo la compañera de mi rubio amigo

-He, si, estoy bien, es solo que estaba pensando del porque Sasuke no pudo venir

-No te preocupes, tal vez tenia alguna junta o algo parecido, no te mortifiques, mejor disfruta de tu comida

-Es cierto Sakura, deja de preocuparte por el teme

-Tienen razón.- Aunque dije eso, la verdad no deje de preocuparme, algo sucedía con Sasuke.

.

La comida transcurrió ente risas y platicas, además de consejos. Naruto parecía muy feliz al lado de Hinata y a pesar que tuvieron que pasar por muchas pruebas, lograron vencerlas, me encantaba verlos juntos, parecían una pareja de novios, a simple vista se notaba el amor que se tenían. Espero algún día encontrar el amor como lo hicieron ellos.

.

…

.

Otro día difícil en el hospital, había más pacientes, y menos personal, todos corríamos de arriba abajo, era un caos total, había doblado mi turno, por el mismo hecho de no haber tanto personal, estoy acostumbrada, además no es que me estuvieran esperando en casa, vivo sola, mis padres decidieron irse a vivir a un lugar muy tranquilo fuera de la ciudad, así que me dejaron la casa.

.

Por fin había terminado, quería seguir ayudando, pero la directora me dijo que había hecho suficiente, que me fuera a descansar. Mientras preparaba mis cosas para irme, el celular sonó y al ver el nombre de la llamada entrante me asombre

.

-Sasuke! Que bueno saber de ti, que me cuentas.- Dije animosa, pues hace mucho que no sé de él.

**-Hola Sakura, lamento no estar en contacto**

-Descuida, se que estas muy ocupado, y a que debo tu llamada?

**-Pues, me preguntaba si podíamos vernos, hay algo que quiero decirles, ya le avise a Naruto, espero no haya inconvenientes contigo**

-Claro que no, estoy de salida de mi trabajo, solo dime donde nos veremos

**-En el lugar de siempre, dentro de una hora**

-Ok, ahí estaré

.

De alguna manera me inquietaba esa reunión, algo me decía que no me gustaría o peor aun, me heriría. Ya tenía mis cosas listas, me dispuse a irme, no sin antes despedirme de todos mis compañeros de trabajo. Me dirigí al lugar acordado, aun era muy temprano, pero me ayudaría a relajarme un poco de todo el trabajo acumulado.

.

Al llegar, baje de mi auto y fui a sentarme a una banca cerca del lago, estaba tan tranquilo el lugar, y en ese momento me vinieron muchos recuerdos de nosotros, en especial el día que nos conocimos.

.

.

_-Jajajaja!!! Tu frente es muy grande, jajaja!_

_-Si, parece que va a salirte el cerebro, Jajajaja!!_

_-Es como si pudiéramos jugar pelota encima de ella, jajaja!!!_

_.  
_

_Todos los niños se burlaban de mi, yo solo permanecía callada, lloraba por todo lo que me decían, tenia temor de hablar ante esos niños, pero aparecieron __ellos__, para ayudarme, mis dos héroes, mis ángeles guardianes._

_.  
_

_-Oigan ustedes! Porque la molestan! Ella no les esta haciendo nada.- Mis ojos aun estaban llenos de lagrimas, no podía ver quien era el que hablaba_

_-Tu no molestes!- Dijo un niño_

_-No permitiré que la sigan molestando! Si no dejare de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki!_

_-Naruto, te dije que no te metieras.- Dijo su acompañante_

_-Espera Sasuke, no dejare a esta pobre niña con estos sujetos! Mucho menos que la sigan molestando_

_-Mejor vámonos, estos dos arruinaron nuestra diversión.- Dijo uno de los niños que me molestaba_

_-Es cierto, vámonos._

_.  
_

_Después de eso, ya no escuche más voces, solo la voz que me defendió_

_.  
_

_-Hola! Estas bien?- Me dijo uno de ellos.- Ya no llores, esos niños ya se fueron, no te molestaran mas.- Comencé a secarme las lagrimas, y por fin pude verlo.- Me llamo Naruto, y él es Sasuke.- señalo a un niño de su misma edad, pero con cabello negro.- y tu como te llamas?_

_-M-Me llamo…… S-Sakura_

_-Bonito nombre!- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Porque no jugamos juntos, Sakura_

_Jamás olvidare ese día_

_._

_.  
_

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que escuche a alguien llegar

.

-Hey Sakura!

-Naruto

-Aun no ha venido Sasuke?

-No, un no

-Mmm, que querrá decirnos el teme, ha estado actuando raro

-Tal vez es algo referente a su trabajo

-Tal vez

-Solo espero que no sea nada malo

-Mira ahí viene

.

Y los dos vimos en dirección de donde él venia, pero no venia solo, alguien lo acompañaba, cuando fue acercándose pude darme cuenta que era una chica, y muy hermosa por cierto, que hacia con Sasuke? Porque él la traería? Sabía que no era nada bueno.

.

-Llevan mucho esperando?

-No, yo acabo de venir, creo que Sakura es la que ha esperado más

-Lamento la espera y el haberlos molestado por hacerlos venir aquí a esta hora

-Sabes que eso no es problema, pero nos intriga este encuentro, sucede algo Sasuke?- Termino preguntando Naruto. Él dio un gran suspiro

-Como amigos que somos, debemos contarnos todo.- Su expresión, como siempre era seria, pero en esta ocasión, había algo diferente en su mirada.- Quiero presentarles a Ino Yamanaka, mi novia.

.

Me quede sin respiración, antes nunca nos había presentado a las chicas con quien salía, nos dábamos cuenta porque aparecían de la nada.

.

-Un gusto conocerlos, Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- Parecía una chica muy agradable, y como dije en la mirada de Sasuke había algo diferente.

.

Parecía _Enamorado_……

.

.

* * *

.

_Y bien, les gusto? Como siempre espero me lo hagan saber, les vuelvo a repetir, la historia esta muy interesnte, solo que si ven que algo no esta bien, me lo dicen, se los agradecere mucho._

_Quiero decirles tambien que la idea de este fic surgio al escuchar una cancion de Olga Tañon "**Mi Eterno Amor Secreto**", les aclaro que no se basara en la cancion, solo tome unas ideas de ahi, otras cosas si son invento mio XD, espero no haya malos entendidos._

_Espero sus reviews buenos o malo, y dependiendo de eso subo el siguiente capi, este fic no sera largo, al contrario sera corto, es posible que solo tres o cuatro capis, pero muy bien hechos._

_._

_Cuidense Mucho y esperare anciosa sus reviews. Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Saluditos_

_._

_Att. Park_lee_


	2. Ignorando Sentimientos

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**. XD

.

Hola!!!

Aqui de nuevo actializando! Sin mas, a leer se ha dicho

.

_**El fic esta narrado por Sakura, las partes que esten que** cursiva** son recuerdos o como puede decirseles Flash Back.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

.

**Cap. 2 Ignorando Sentimientos **

.

.

Definitivamente se había olvidado de la confesión, ahora tiene a alguien especial, puedo notarlo, puedo ver lo tierno que es con ella, por primera vez veo a Sasuke enamorado, debería alegrarme no? Ha encontrado el amor y es feliz igual que Naruto, ahora mis amigos ya tienen a ese alguien especial…… yo no encajo con ellos y eso incomoda, pero son mis amigos y debo apoyarlos.

.

Lo he decidido, desechare mis sentimientos por Sasuke, no vale la pena seguir con esto, mejor le demostrare lo feliz que soy por él, como buena amiga.

Y así lo he hecho, enterré por completo mis sentimientos y ahora me siento más tranquila, un peso se me ha quitado de encima, soy feliz y ellos lo notan, también son felices por mi.

.

Me he acercado un poco a Ino, como dije, es muy agradable, tiene muchas cosas buenas, ahora entiendo el porque Sasuke se enamoro de ella, creo que si fuera hombre también lo estaría. Hemos salido de compras y hemos hecho cosas de chicas, no somos buenas amigas, pero nos llevamos bien y creo que a Sasuke le agrada eso, me alegro, en verdad me alegro.

.

-Sakura, tu conoces bien a Sasuke, que crees que le gustaría mas, una cámara digital o un reproductor de mp3.- Se me había olvidado mencionar, que Ino también era hija de padres muy ricos, así que no escatimaba en gastos, menos cuando era para su novio.

-……- Observe muy bien los artículos y pues la verdad no veía a Sasuke con una de esas cosas, mire a otra parte del estante y pude ver una sección de bolígrafos finos.- Creo que esos de ahí le encantarían.- Le dije señalando a otra dirección

-Bolígrafos?

-Si, no se si lo has notado pero a él le encantan mucho, casi tiene una colección, así que te aseguro que le gustaran, escoge unos.- Si, era el regalo perfecto

-Podría mostrarme los bolígrafos?- El joven que nos atendía tomo unas cuantas cajas para que pudiéramos escoger los mejores.- Cual crees que le gustaría?

-Pues no se muy bien cuales son los que tiene, no podría decirte en este momento

-Si las señoritas me permiten, yo les recomiendo estos.- Saco una caja con tres bolígrafos, eran realmente muy bonitos.- Nos acaba de venir, no creo que esa persona los tenga, pues somos la primera tienda que los tiene

-Oíste eso Sakura? Estos son perfectos.- Yo solo le asentí para que ella tomara la decisión.- Me llevo estos, y por favor me los envuelve en regalo.

-Enseguida

.

Ino iba muy feliz con su regalo, tal parecía que a ella le gustaba mucho Sasuke y la envidiaba por ahora tenerlo con ella, pero no podía ahora estarme lamentando, yo había tomado una decisión, y no la rompería, además aun tengo su amistad y eso es mucho.

.

-Sakura, se que hoy es tu día de descanso y he abusado de ti para que me acompañes, puedo pedirte otro favor?

-De que se trata?

-Me acompañarías a la oficina de Sasuke? Para entregarle su regalo

-A su oficina?

-Si, siempre nos vemos ahí, él pasa todo el día encerrado en ese lugar, y pues para lograr verlo, voy a visitarlo.- Ahora me voy dando cuenta de cuan especial es Ino para Sasuke, las otras chicas no iban a su oficina, él no se los permitía, y bueno Naruto y yo, no lo visitábamos ahí porque nos decía que estaba muy ocupado para atendernos, por tal razón nuca nos acercamos.

.

Ya había olvidado como era el interior de aquel edificio, solo fui una o dos veces, hace muchos años, y puedo ver que han remodelado un poco. La novia de mi amigo se acerco a la recepcionista, vi que le dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego me llamo para dirigirnos al ascensor.

.

-Me muero por ver la cara de Sasuke al abrir su regalo

-……- No dije nada, solo le sonreí

.

Llegamos al piso donde estaba la oficina de Sasuke, era diferente, me sentía extraña en ese lugar. Entramos sin siquiera llamar antes, y ahí estaba él, al parecer estaba con una llamada telefónica, pero termino luego de vernos ahí, mas bien cuando me vio a ahí.

.

-Hola cielo.- Se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Te sorprende vernos no?

-La verdad, si, a que se debe la visita.- Al decir eso, me observo como siempre sin expresión alguna, y antes que dijera algo, Ino hablo

-Vine a traerte esto

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo él al ver el regalo

-Lo se, pero aun así quise hacerte un obsequio, vamos ábrelo!- Ella parecía mas emocionada que él, aunque para mi eso no es nuevo, nunca mostraba emoción ante esas cosas, aun ni cuando yo le daba algo.

.

Termino de abrirlo, y realmente no creí ver tal expresión, se sorprendió al ver los finos bolígrafos y dirigió su mirada a su novia, como intentando decir "como sabias que me gustaban", y ella leyó su mirada.

.

-Le pedí a Sakura que me acompañara a comprarte algo y fue ella que me sugirió comprártelos, me dijo que te iban a gustar, y parece que así fue.- Él Me miro, pero no pude describir lo que significaba, luego desvió su vista a ella.

-Gracias Ino

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí Sakura, porque no me acompañas a casa, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte

-Y a quien quieres presentarle?- Dijo curioso mi amigo

-A un amigo que ha venido de visita, apuesto que Sakura y él se llevaran muy bien, que dices Sakura, me acompañas?- Realmente quería negarme, pero que excusa le pondría, además con Sasuke en frente no podía mentir.

-Creo que no podre negarme.- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Fantástico!! En ese caso tenemos que irnos ya, así dejamos solo a Sasuke y nosotras vamos a pasar un poco mas de tiempo juntas.

-Ino, podrías adelantarte, quisiera decirle algo a Sakura

-Ok, te espero afuera!

.

Me sorprendió mucho la petición de mi amigo pelinegro, pero tenia curiosidad de saber que quería decirme.

.

-Te agradezco que acompañes a Ino y que le ofrezcas tu amistad, ella no tienes muchas amigas y creo que es muy feliz contigo

-No tienes que agradecer, además ella es muy agradable, es fácil quererla

-También quería agradecerte por los bolígrafos, aunque ella pago por ellos, tu lo escogiste y eso los hace especial.- No puedo creerlo, en estos momentos es el Sasuke de antes, hace mucho que no hablaba así conmigo.

-……-Me limite a sonreír y a retirarme de su oficina

-Espero verte en casa de Ino, iré mas tarde.- Solo asentí a su comentario

.

En todo el camino, la rubia iba contándome anécdotas de su familia y de su vida, creo que ella me ha tomado mucha confianza, es bueno saber que hay personas como ella, que a pesar de sus riquezas no ven a los demás de menos.

.

Llegamos por fin a su casa, bueno si a eso podría decírsele casa, era enorme, aunque los Uchiha les ganaban en tamaño. Al entrar un señor estaba en la puerta, tomo las cosas de Ino y las mías luego nos dirigimos a la segunda planta. El interior era muy hermoso, no es que yo fuera pobre, pero tampoco soy rica como ellos, pero como vivo sola no creo necesitar algo tan grande o gastar dinero en cosas caras, simplemente, me gusta vivir cómoda y sentir el ambiente hogareño.

.

Entramos a su habitación, muy amplia para una sola persona, no me sorprendía, pues había visto muchas veces la habitación de Sasuke y es mucho más grande que esta.

.

-Espérame aquí Sakura, regresare en un momento

.

Le di un vistazo a la habitación, la decoración era muy moderna, tenia fotografías por todos lados, pero una me llamo la atención, estaba cerca de su cama, en la mesita de noche, al verla me estremecí, aunque dije que desecharía mis sentimientos, era difícil aceptar que estaba…… ni si quiera quiero mencionarlo, pero esa imagen me ha dejado…… *suspiro* están abrazados, los dos sonriendo, se ven muy felices…… Sasuke se ve feliz junto a ella.

.

Ino llego a la habitación sorprendiéndome y no venia sola, la persona que la acompañaba era un hombre de aproximadamente 24 años, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, su piel extremadamente pálida.

.

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Sai

-Es un gusto conocerte.- Tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella, me avergonzó, nunca nadie me había saludado así

-Verdad que es un caballero?- Me dijo Ino con una sonrisa

.

Los tres pasamos un rato juntos, Sai me mostro su trabajo, es pintor, hace unos cuadros muy artísticos con detalles increíbles, me sorprendió el gran don que tiene. Ino nos dejo solos en el jardín, platicamos y nos conocimos un poco, es cierto al principio no tenia interés de conocerlo y cuando lo vi, pensé que era alguien raro, pero me he dado cuenta que no lo es, y no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido.

.

Escuche que alguien tocaba, pero nosotros seguimos en nuestra platica, minutos después vi como Ino y Sasuke se acercaban donde nosotros, Sasuke ya estaba ahí? Tan rápido paso el tiempo?

.

-Sai, ven quiero presentarte a mi novio Sasuke, que como ya escuchaste es el mejor amigo de Sakura.- El mencionado se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos, yo fui atrás de él

-Hola Sasuke, que bueno conocerte.- Sai mostro una sonrisa que por juzgar el rostro de Sasuke no le agrado mucho

-Hmp!- No me sorprende sus pequeñas respuestas

-Eres dichoso, mira que tener a dos mujeres lindas contigo, ya que tu tienes a Ino porque no me dejas a Sakura.- Oh no!

-No hables como si fuera un objeto!

-Sasuke cálmate, no lo dijo con esa intensión.- Intento calmarlo Ino

-Lamento si se escucho mal, no intentaba decir que Sakura era un objeto

-Ya olvídalo Sai, no es importante, creo que Sasuke viene cansado y por eso tuvo esa reacción, no es así Sasuke?

-Hmp!

.

El ambiente se tenso, y ya no tenia deseos de estar ahí, ahora más que nunca anhelaba estar en mi casa.

.

-Creo que es hora de irme, hay cosas que aun tengo que hacer en casa

-En serio Sakura? Porque no te quedas a cenar?

-Lo lamento Ino, pero creo que esta vez rechazare tu oferta

-En ese caso, te llevare a tu casa

-No te preocupes Sai, tomare un taxi

-Insisto, déjame llevarte.- Observe a Ino y luego a Sasuke, y este ultimo parecía aun mas molesto de lo que estaba.

-Bien.- Termine aceptando

-Iré a encender el auto, te espero afuera.- Asentí y comencé a despedirme de mi amigo y de su novia.

-Gracias por invitarme a tu casa Ino, la pase muy bien

-Cuando quieras Sakura, espero me visites mas seguido.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- Los dejare solos, iré a decirle algo a Sai

.

No sabia que decirle, cuando sabia que él estaba molesto no tenia palabras para quitarle el enojo y menos para poder despedirme como en esta ocasión, pero él rompió el silencio

.

-No confió en ese idiota, así que cuando llegues a tu casa me llamas.- Me dijo sin expresión alguna.- Me causo gracia lo que dijo, pero no se lo di a demostrar, no quería hacerlo enojar mas si es que se podía.

-Sasuke, no tengo porque hacer eso, Sai es un buen chico, además es buena migo de Ino, no deberías desconfiar de él.

-Solo quiero que lo hagas Sakura

-De acuerdo, lo hare.- Me resigne, pude ver su rostro un poco mas relajado

.

Termine de despedirme de él, como muy buenos amigos, y aunque hace mucho no lo hacíamos, esta vez nos despedimos con un abrazo, abrazo en el que pude sentir su calidez y de algún modo mucho cariño, porque eso es lo que él siente por mi…… _cariño_.

.

Sai me llevo a mi casa, y en el camino fuimos conociéndonos un poco mas, decidimos salir otro día para conocernos poco a poco. Me agradaba mucho la compañía de él, me hacia sentir muy bien, me gustaba platicar con él. Me encantaba su educación, era realmente un caballero, sabía como tratar a una mujer. Cuando él se fue, le llame a Sasuke, sabia que si no lo hacia, me mataría.

.

Pasaron los días y el fin de semana se llego, estuve en contacto con Sai, nos estamos conociendo bien, y creo que Ino esta feliz por eso.

.

Estaba en mi oficina revisando una documentación de unos pacientes cuando la directora entro en ella, dándome un susto por la manera en como entro.

.

-Sakura!- Nunca podía hablar suave

-Dígame directora Tsunade

-Que haces aun aquí? Es hora de almuerzo, ve a comer!

-Enseguida lo hare, solo reviso estos documentos

-Espero que así sea, no me gusta que te saltes los tiempos de comer.

Termino diciendo ya casi en la salida, y así como entro así salió, azotando la puerta, era su costumbre. Seguí con mi labor pero después escuche un sonido en mi puerta

-Pase!

-………- Escuche como alguien entraba pero no levante mi vista, segundos después de no escuchar palabra alguna, alce mi vista, para encontrarme con mi amigo.

-Desde cuando te gustan las pinturas.- Me dijo viendo los diferentes cuadros que estaba en la pared.

-No he dicho que no me gustan

-Por lo que veo te agrada ese sujeto, para que le aceptes obsequios

-No puedo rechazar sus regalos, además me gustan sus pinturas.-No me respondió nada.- Puedo saber a que has venido?- Dejo de ver las paredes y me miro.

-Almorzamos?

.

Ahora que querrá decirme? Siempre que hace eso pienso que dirá algo que no me va a gradar mucho, he soportado su noviazgo, no se si soportare otra noticia mas. Lo se, dije que desecharía mis sentimientos, pero es difícil! No puedo hacerlo! Que debo hacer para hacer todo esto a un lado! Porque la vida es tan injusta!

.

.

* * *

.

_Bueno, hasta aqui el capi, como siempre deseo saber que tal les ha parecido. Quiero decirles que al principio pense que no les habia gustado, porque llevaba un dia de haberlo subido y no tenia ningun review!! pero poco a poco fui recibiendolos y un peso se me quito de encima, ahora estoy segura que les ha gustado. Como siempre acepto ideas, asi que ya saben._

_Un pequeñisimo adelanto XD : Habra una noticia que a Sakura le dolera tanto saber, que aprobechara una buena oportunidad para no torturarse mas._

_Si lo se, no es casi nada, pero dejen volar su imaginacion XD_

_.  
_

_Mi agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**Karina Natsumi:** Gracias por tu review!  
**Pau-chan22**: Hola! Me alegra verte por aqui ^ ^, gracias por seguirme. Pues si es SasuSaku, ojala te haya gustado este capi, cuidate!  
**edison**: que alegria saber que te gusto el capi anterior, ojala este tambien te guste, creo que todas estamos deacuerdo en q Saku no supo aprovechar las cosas, gracias por tu coment.  
**katia:** Hola! agradezco tu review, ojalte guste este y pues con respecto a lemmon, no lo habia pensado, pero ya que lo sugeriste lo hare XD.  
**beree:** Agradezco mucho tu animo! Esper te guste el capi  
**coolstar:** Gracias! Espero Sakura tome tu consejo XD, ojala tenga siempre tu review, cuidate!  
**Monika-N:** Me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero te guste este capi, Saludos!  
**Aiko:** Hola! Que tal te parecio la conti? Espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!  
**kurenai95:** Hola!!! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, es increible saber que tengo grandes y fieles seguidoras como tu, y como dicen mas vale tarde que nuca XD, a ver cuando nos conectamos ^ ^. Cuidate!!_

_._

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!!_

_.  
_

_Park_lee  
_


	3. Decisión

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO **\(^.^)/

.

_Hola!!! =^.^=_

_Como han estado? Bueno me dusculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero es que me puse a ver un dorama que me engancho y pues eso evito que siguiera_

_escribiendo (;^_^A . Ahora a lo que vamos, aqui esta la conti, que espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos abajo!! ^.^o_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 3 Decisión **

.

.

Almorzamos en un lugar cerca del hospital, tenia que estar cerca por cualquier emergencia que se presentara. La comida estuvo tranquila, no tuvimos ninguna plática mientras comíamos, me pareció bueno, porque sabía que si me decía algo desagradable dejaría de comer.

.

-Como has estado

-…….bien, sin ninguna novedad y tu?

-Igual, ninguna novedad

.

Nos quedamos por unos momentos en silencio, pero luego él hablo nuevamente.

.

-Vine a verte para decirte que Ino dará una fiesta esta noche, y me pidió que te dijera que fueras

-Y que celebrara?

-Sabes que ella no necesita motivo para celebrar, solo lo hace.- En eso tenia razon.-…… así que, iras?

-Si no lo hago, ella no me lo perdonara

-Bien……Y dime, como va tu relación con…… Sai

-…… nos llevamos muy bien, él es un gran amigo

-Hmp!

-Que sucede? No te agrada?

-Sabes bien que desde un inicio no me agradó, y ahora al saber que es un "gran amigo" tuyo, lo aborrezco más.- Hizo un gesto de desagrado

-Pero porque? No le veo el motivo, además me trata bien, y es muy buena persona

-Te gusta?- Senti que fue directo y aunque no comprendí su pregunta, de alguna manera me molestaba

-Porque me preguntas eso, creo que quieres indagar mucho

-Lo hago porque no confió en él, a parte que eres mi amiga y no puedo permitir que cualquiera se acerque a ti, no quiero que salgas lastimada.- Lastimada? Si supieras que mas lastimada de lo que estoy no puedo estar, porque actúas así? No sabes que me hiere tu actitud?

-Puedo entenderte, pero no es necesario que te preocupes, se muy bien diferenciar a las personas malas y buenas

-Si te propone que seas su novia lo aceptarías?- Su voz era ruda...... pero que intentas Uchiha, porque tanto interés?

-No veo porque no, espero no lo evites, porque te recuerdo que es de mi felicidad de la que hablamos.- Pude ver como su puño era apretado con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-No entiendes?!- De la nada se altero.- Nadie mas puede hacerte feliz!! Es un completo desconocido!! Nadie… nadie te conoce mejor que……- De repente se calló, no sabía que era lo que iba a decir, debo aceptar que me asusto cuando alzo su voz, pero me desconcertó sus palabras.-……… olvídalo, creo que me exalte

-Que era lo que intentabas decirme.- Aun me sentia aombrada por su repentin actitud

-No era nada importante.- Aunque dijo eso, sabia que no decía la verdad

-Acaso intentabas decirme que debo quedarme todo el tiempo así? Esperar y ver como tu y Naruto hacen sus vidas mientras que yo me hago como si nada ha pasado?

-Te dije que lo olvidaras

-Como quieres que lo haga?! Si tu actitud me dice que no quieres que vea a nadie mas, eres injusto!

-Sakura, cálmate no quise decir eso.- Ahora era yo la exaltada.

-No Sasuke!! Sabes que es lo peor?! Que después tu te casaras con Ino y te olvidaras de todos nosotros! Entiendo será tu esposa, pero por esa razón déjame tomar mis decisiones libremente!

.

Necesitaba decirlo, es que todo el tiempo no pude tener una relación formal por culpa de su sobreprotección, y ahora tampoco? Tenia que ponerle un alto a esto.

.

Note como se quedo pensativo, no me dijo nada después, pero a mi se me hacia tarde, mi hora de almuerzo se había acabado.

.

-Es eso lo que piensas?- Dijo de repente

-…….- No le dije nada, aun seguía algo molesta

-Entiendo, en ese caso no te diré nada de tus relaciones, eres libre de escoger

-Agradezco tu comprensión, ahora si me disculpas debo irme, mi hora se termino.

.

Me retire, él no me dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedo sentado donde estaba, mientras que yo regresaba a mis labores.

.

La hora de la fiesta se llego, tuve que llegar un poco tarde porque en el hospital no me permitieron salir antes. Mi vestido era uno de tantos que tenia en mi armario, siempre que veía un vestido que me gustaba lo compraba aunque no lo usara pronto, por ese motivo se me fueron acumulando varios, ha sido un alivio, porque así no tendía que andar de tienda en tienda buscando uno. Mi peinado era sencillo, solo lo deje suelto y le hice unos pequeños retoques, normalmente lo mantengo en cola alta o recogido, así que era buena opción.

.

Al llegar había mucha gente afuera, por lo visto Ino es muy sociable. Cuando fui acercándome note que Naruto había llegado junto con Hinata, me apresure a llegar para saludarlos.

.

-Naruto, Hinata!

-Sakura!!- Dijo alegremente mi rubio amigo.- Pensé que no vendrías

-Como crees, si te invitan a ti, tienen que invitarme a mí.- Le dije muy entusiasmada.- Hinata como estas? Me alegro de verte

-Igualmente Sakura.

.

Los tres decidimos entrar, toda la gente era desconocida para nosotros, pero mi alivio era que estaba con mis amigos. Mientras caminábamos al centro alguien toco mi hombro.

.

-Sakura, es bueno verte por aquí.- A pesar del fuerte sonido de la música pude reconocer la voz

-Sai! Por fin te veo, que te habías hecho

-No exageres, ayer nos vimos

-Si, solo bromeaba.- Realmente él me agradaba.- Mira quiero presentarte a mis amigos, él es Naruto y ella Hinata su esposa.- Dije señalándolos a ellos

-Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Sakura, mi nombre es Sai

-Igualmente Sai.- Dijo amable mi amigo

.

La velada fue muy tranquila, y aunque no vi a Sasuke en toda la noche solo a Ino, sabia muy bien que desde donde estuviera estaba observándome, podía sentirlo, no en vano nos conocemos desde años. Al terminar la fiesta, Sai ofreció en llevarme pero le dije que había llevado mi auto así que no insistió más.

.

.

Me sentía mal, nunca Sasuke y yo nos habíamos enojado, porque en cierta manera eso había sucedido, desde que hablamos la ultima vez, no he tenido comunicación con él, además que cada vez que Ino me pide que la acompañe a su oficina me niego, prefiero que las cosas sean así, tal vez es la manera en la que pueda olvidarme de él.

.

Es absurdo, rechace sus sentimientos para que no hubiera este tipo de problemas y ahora esta sucediendo, sin siquiera haber hecho algo, si ese es el caso, que mas daba el haberlo rechazado. Diablos! Se supone que no debía ser así, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre íbamos a ser amigos, eso fue lo que intente que pasara, pero no ha sido así.

.

Siete días más pasaron, y de igual manera no sabemos nada uno del otro, bueno se algunas cosas por Ino, ella siempre viene a verme al hospital, como dije no somos buenas amigas pero es muy buena compañía.

.

Un día de estos la directora me llamo a su oficina, fue muy extraño porque ella lo hace o para llamarle la atención a alguien o alguna buena noticia, no sabía con certeza para que me llamaba. Al estar en su oficina me miro muy seria, eso me daba mala espina.

.

-Sabes porque te he llamado, Sakura?

-No directora, acaso he hecho algo malo?

-Tu hacer algo malo? Imposible, al contrario tu trabajo es excelente, es por esa razón que te he llamado

-Eh?

-Veras, el hospital de Tokio ha solicitado a los mejores doctores de nuestra ciudad, y me pidieron que recomendara a una de este hospital, sin titubear te recomendé, que dices, aceptas la oferta?

-Necesita la respuesta en este momento?

-Si lo deseas puedes tomarte tu tiempo

.

Lo se, es una gran oportunidad, nunca creí que ella me tomara en cuenta para un puesto así, sinceramente deseo aceptar pero, hay algo que me detiene, aun no se que decisión tomar.

.

Ese mismo día por la tarde recibí la visita de Ino, y esta vez la note diferente de las veces anteriores, se veía muy feliz, era como ver un brillo en sus ojos. No quise preguntarle, era mejor que ella misma me lo dijera, aunque se que ella espera que lo pregunte.

.

-A que debo tu visita Ino

-Pues nada importante, solo pase a verte

-En serio?- No le creía algo se traía entre manos

.

Divago por unos minutos en toda mi oficina, al principio no le tome importancia, pero después comenzó a ponerme nerviosa su caminar de arriba a abajo y su pequeño canto, tenia que preguntarle porque si no sabia que no terminaría.

.

-De acuerdo, se puede saber porque estas tan feliz

-Me alegro que hayas preguntado.- Dijo mas emocionada aun, acercándose a mi.-No has hablado con Sasuke estos días?

-No, porque?- Por lo visto él no le ha comentado de nuestra pequeña discusión

-Eso es raro, ustedes siempre se comunican

-Nada mas tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no es tan importante, así que, que vas a decirme?

-Ok, sostente bien de la silla porque lo que vas a escuchar no lo volverás a oír.- Realmente me tenia muy intrigada.-Bueno si lo volverás a oír, pero igual agárrate…… Sasuke me propuso matrimonio!!! Mira el anillo!!

.

No, no, no, eso no es cierto, debe estar bromeando, van a casarse? Al fin decidió tomar el siguiente paso? Pero porque tan pronto? En verdad estas tan enamorado para tomar esta decisión, Sasuke?

.

-Verdad que te deje en shock?-Dijo trayéndome a la realidad.- Igual me paso a mi.- En verdad su alegría era demasiado grande.- No pensé que él, Sasuke Uchiha me pidiera algo así!

-Si, es cierto, ni yo me lo creo.- Aun no salía de mi asombro

-Bueno, me imagino que estas algo ocupada, así que mejor te dejo, iré a celebrar!

.

Y di gracias a Kami porque por fin se fuera, necesitaba gritar, pero recordé que no podía, los demás podían oírme y vendrían rápido a ver, lo menos que quería era compañía……… *suspiro*

.

Termine mi turno como de costumbre, al final del día me dirigí a mi casa, necesitaba pensar las cosas, todo se estaba complicando, bueno para mi, porque creo que esto definitivamente no lo soportare.

.

En la comodidad de mi sala me puse a leer un libro que hace mucho había comenzado, era de vampiros, me gustaba mucho ese tipo de historias, además de que esta era de amor, pero otra cosa capto mi mente y deje de leer… la oportunidad que me estaba dando la directora era realmente buena y no lo digo por el hecho del puesto, si no porque era la oportunidad ideal para alejarme de todo aquello. Especialmente de Sasuke…

.

.-.-.

.

Necesito desahogarme, necesito contarle a alguien, si no me asfixiare y me ahogare y nadie podrá salvarme, se que es mi secreto y que nadie mas debía saberlo, pero se muy bien que puedo confiar en ella, estoy segura, nos conocemos muy bien, además ella es muy sincera, no hay duda en que puedo confiar ciegamente en ella.

.

-Dime Sakura, sucede algo? Te noto inquieta

-….. Hina, antes que nada quiero que sepas que te considero una hermana, no porque estas casada con Naruto, si no porque para mi eso eres, mi hermana.

-Gracias Sakura, pero aun no entiendo a que viene todo esto

-… quiero decirte que...... estoy enamorada de alguien.- pero antes de seguir ella me interrumpió

-En serio!- Me dijo muy alegre con su linda voz suave.- Eso es algo increíble! Es una muy buena noticia! Y quien es, lo conocemos?

-Si, lo conocen muy bien...... es mas yo lo conozco demasiado bien

-Pero, aunque digas eso, no pareces muy alegre

-Es porque creo que él no siente nada por mí

-Como estás segura?

-Va a casarse

-Y él sabe de tus sentimientos?

-No, no me he atrevido a decirle, como hacerlo, si lo considero mi hermano

-Como se llama Sakura?

-Tú lo conoces, es Sasuke

-………

-Difícil de creer no, se supone que nadie tenia que saberlo, pero Hinata, no puedo seguir con esto! Me estoy muriendo por dentro! Quiero gritar, llorar, maldecir! Quiero hacer cualquier cosa para desahogarme, porque ya no lo soporto.- Y aunque intente llorar no pude, solo se me quebró la voz, pero no salió lágrima de mis ojos.

-Y…… desde cuando sientes eso

Comencé a relatarle todo, desde el inicio, todo, le conté todo, su declaración, mi rechazo, mi temor, mis celos, mi angustia, todo y hasta mi plan, mi idea de alejarme de todo y de todos, especialmente de él, porque sabia que si seguía ahí, iba a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Estas segura de hacer eso? No crees que es muy precipitado?

-No lo creo, es algo que debí hacer hace tiempo, para no mortificarme mas.

-Pero si lo haces, estaras huyendo, es eso lo que quieres?

-Si es huir o no, eso no me importa Hina, porque lo que quiero es aliviar mi corazón

-Y crees que eso lo hará?

-No lo se, pero creo que es lo mejor

-Y si intentas decirle tus sentimientos, a lo mejor él aun siente lo mismo por ti

-Hinata por favor, no te das cuenta, va a casarse, que prueba mas clara que esa, si lo hace es porque la ama

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, pienso que deberías de pensarlo

-Ya lo pensé y me iré el fin de semana

.

Se que Hinata no esta de acuerdo, pero nadie puede entenderme en estos momentos, nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando. Le pedí que no le dijera a nadie sobre lo que le conté, en especial a Naruto, porque este mi amigo es todo un bocón. Y pues, si, ya había hablado con la directora de mi transferencia y quedamos que este fin de semana me iría, para ser sincera no me alegraba del todo, aquí he pasado toda mi vida, conozco a muchas personas y es aquí donde tengo a las personas que mas quiero, pero tengo que hacer un sacrificio para no morir en vida.

.

.-.-.

.

Estos cuatro días han sido eternos, pensé que nunca llegarían, al fin es sábado, al fin se llego el día de mi partida, los únicos que saben que me voy es Naruto y Hinata y claro el hospital, al cual les pedí de favor que no dieran ningún tipo de información a nadie sobre mi paradero. Ya había enviado casi todas mis pertenencias a mi nuevo apartamento, solo tendría que llevarme mi ropa y las últimas cosas Hinata me las mandaría después.

-Aquí tienes Hina, la dirección de mi nuevo departamento, guárdalo muy bien, por ningún motivo se lo des alguien, en especial a…

-Lo se, no te preocupes, si tu no quieres no lo hare, pero aun pienso que seria bueno que se lo dijeras.

-Ya hablamos de esto y no pienso hacerlo, no quiero arruinar su felicidad con mis declaraciones, si es feliz con Ino, entonces intentare ser feliz por él

-……

-Hey chicas! El taxi espera.- Mi rubio amigo estaba afuera esperando junto al taxi, así que nos apuramos a salir

-Aun no entiendo porque no quieres que el teme supiera de tu partida, mucho menos de tu transferencia

-Ya te lo dije, si se entera, intentara detenerme y no creo poder negarme, así que no le digan nada, de acuerdo?

-Lo que tu digas Sakura.- Dijo resignado mi amigo.- Espero estés en contacto con nosotros para que no te sientas sola

-Así lo hare, por favor cuídense y muchas gracias por todo.- Estaba triste, muy triste, ver a mis amigos ahí, saber que no los volvería a ver hasta quien sabe cuando y que pronto estaría en un lugar diferente, con personas desconocidas.

-Cuídate Sakura.- Sus rostros jamás los olvidare

.

Y así, el camino hacia mi nuevo mundo comenzó, sin saber si era lo correcto o no, sin saber lo que me espera, y sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke…..

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Y bien, les gusto? Muchos acertaron con el avance, asi que ahora a ver que sucede con estos dos, espero saber sus opiniones con respecto al capi. Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad veo que les ha gustado mucho el fic, desde ya les digo y se los vuelvo a aclarar, el fic no sera largo, asi que pronto sera el fin._

_._

_Muchas gracias a:_

_._

_**Pau-chan22:** Hola!! Bueno espero te guste el capi y pues ya ves acertaste ^ ^, jaja! a ver como solucionan esto, cuidate! y espero tu review  
**coolstar**: No sabes cuanto me animas al saber que te gusta la historia, es muy importante saber eso. Espero cada vez te guste mas el fic, ojala tenga siempre tu coment  
**Esme-ChanOoOAsuka-Ruri-Uchiha:** Hola!! es una alegria enorme saber que te encanto todo del fic, espero no desepcionarte con los proximos capitulo (que no seran muchos) y bueno esperare anciosa tu coment de este cap, cuidate!  
**kurenai95: **Hey! ^ ^como estas? Bueno como habras visto, adivinaste en la primera XD y con respecto a Natsuo y Lenalee, no se me cruzo por la mente, pero bueno no creo que aparezcan en esta historia XD, Bien, gracias por tu coment, cuidate!  
**Monika-N**: Me alegra saber que te guste la historia, espero este cap tambien te guste y claro tener tu coment ^^  
**Lilu the little witch.:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te gusto, y con tus preguntas a ver la primera, no Ino no sabe de la declaracion de Sasuke a Sakura, y pues los celos, mas adelante lo sabras XD, las demas preguntas seran respondidas en el trancurso de la historia y por ultimo es posible que sean 5 cap en total aun no se  
**setsuna17**: GRacias por comentar, espero te haya gstado el cap, cuidate!  
**v1kyform:** Hey Hola!! como estas, es bueno verte por aqui ^ ^, y como es eso que no te animabas a leer este fic eh? Imagina de lo que te ibas a perder jajaja! En serio, me alegra que te gustara, eso significa que mi imaginacion aun funciona, aunque por ratos se quede en blanco XD. Espero te guste el nuevo ca`p, cuidate!  
**katia:** Hola! Acertaste, creo que era muy obvio no? Bueno espero tener siempre tu review, cuidate!  
**aiko:** Es bueno saber que te gusta el tipo de genero de mi fic, tuve temor que no les gustara XD, Espero siempre tu review  
**Yureny:** En serio se parece a la tuya? o.o, vaya, no crei que algo asi pasara ^ ^, me alegra que te gustar, cuidate!  
**Clar28:** Es increible como algunas cosas si pueden pasar XD, me alegro que te guste, espero tener tu review, cuidate!_

_._

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!! (^*^)kiss_

.

.

.


	4. Secreto Revelado

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**. XD

.

_Hola!! \(^.^)/_

_Feliz Navidad! Feliz Año nuevo! Feliz dia de Reyes! Uff! creo que fue mucha mi ausencia ^-^b, lamento la demora, no dare excusas, slo que lo lamento mucho_

_Espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo y como siempre nos leemos abajo!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 4 Secreto Revelado**

.

.

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que estoy aquí, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado, al contrario estoy feliz, todos en el hospital han sido muy amables, me hacen sentir en casa. No conozco a nadie mas, en mi nievo apartamento es muy raro que vea a mis vecinos, si no fuera por mis compañeros de trabajo y por las constantes llamadas de Naruto, me sentiría sola, aquí es un mundo diferente al que he estado acostumbrada, pero me gusta. Y aunque este evitando hablar del tema, quiero decir que lo extraño……… extraño más que nuca ver su rostro……… extraño mencionar su nombre……… te extraño tanto Sasuke…_

_.  
_

_Pensé que tal vez el estar lejos y no verlo me haría olvidarlo, aunque se que es muy pronto, pero no hay día en que no piense en él, en que estará haciendo, será feliz?...... ya se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy en Konoha? Dudo mucho que eso pase, esta muy ocupado por lo de su pronta boda, es lógico que no piense en mí…_

_.  
_

_Con Sai también me he comunicado, es realmente un gran hombre y al igual que yo, tiene un gran secreto que quiso compartir conmigo…… esta enamorado de Ino desde la primera vez que la vio, pero nunca le ha dicho nada por temor a su rechazo, creo que los dos somos realmente tontos; por temor a arriesgarnos y fallar, preferimos callar y sufrir el doble y creo que esa es la razón por al que nos llevamos bien._

.

.

…0…

.

.

Estaba molesto y desesperado, el negocio que había planeado le había salido realmente mal, tendrá que enfrentar a su hermano y a su padre, algo que realmente no quería. Y ahora la presencia de su prometida no le hacia mucha gracia y menos escuchar sus quejas sobre los preparativos, intentaba ignorarla, no escuchaba sus palabras, sentía que cada vez su cabeza le explotaría por el dolor que comenzaba a darle, pero un nombre en los labios de la rubia capto su atención.

.

-Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Que he intentado comunicarme con Sakura y no he podido, no contesta su móvil, y en su casa tampoco contesta, necesito tanto de su ayuda.

-Intentaste en el hospital?

-Si, lo hice pero siempre me dicen que no esta

-…… y para que la necesitas?- El moreno comenzó a revisar unos documentos

-Para que me ayude con los arreglos de la boda…… oh! Es cierto! No te había comentado sobre la reacción de Sakura cuando le dije de nuestro compromiso.- El chico dejo de golpe los documentos

-Se lo dijiste?

-Claro, y me pareció extraño que no le habías dicho nada, como son amigos, bueno el punto es que su reacción fue casi igual a la mía, se quedo en shock, estuvo unos momentos en otro mundo, creo que se emociono mas que yo…-Repentinamente el pelinegro se levanto tomando su saco del respaldo de su silla.- Eh? Sasuke, adonde vas?

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer.- El ya se encontraba en la puerta

-Puedo acompañarte?

-no, voy a tardarme, así que regresa a tu vasa

.

Salió de su oficina dejando a la rubia muy sorprendida por su reacción, nunca había visto a Sasuke actuar así, además de que últimamente ha estado muy distante y callado, quería pensar que era por la boda, porque aun que no le gustase había algo que no le gustaba todo eso.

.

Corroboro por él mismo; llamo a su casa, a su móvil, le dejo miles de mensajes, llamo al hospital y no le dieron ninguna información, a molesto se dirigió al hospital, esta situación le daba mala espina, y tratándose de Sakura era peor. Llego al hospital, pregunto por la chica en recepción, pero la enfermera no le dijo nada.

.

-Es ridículo!! Como que no puede decirme nada?! Usted me conoce, sabe que soy amigo de Sakura Haruno!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle ninguna información

-Exijo hablar con Sakura!!

-Por favor cálmese

-Que sucede.- Dijo una mujer mayor acercándose.- Desde lejos puedo escuchar los gritos, le recuerdo señor que esto es un hospital

-Lo único que pido es hablar con Sakura! Pero me lo niegan, directora nunca me ha pasado esto, que es lo que esta sucediendo, porque no la llaman

-…… Solo estoy autorizada para decirle que ella ya no trabaja en este hospital, así que por favor deje de gritar y retírese

.

El moreno no creía lo que dijo la mujer, si ese es el caso donde demonios estaba!! Sabia que seria en vano, pero fue a la casa de la peli rosa, tal vez podía encontrar algo que le pudiera decir lo que esta pasando; pero cuando llego no pensó encontrarse con esa imagen. La puerta no tenia seguro, así que entro sin ninguna dificultad, y el escenario con el que se encontró fue aun peor, no habían muebles, ni uno solo, rápidamente fue a la habitación de la chica y de igual manera no había nada, la casa estaba sola…… Sakura se había ido…… pero porque?...... solo una persona podría saber donde estaba…… Naruto.

.

.

…0…

.

.

Estaba enojado, muy molesto, primero no sabia nada de su amiga, después se da cuenta que ella se había marchado de la cuidad y por ultimo, su mejor amigo, casi hermano no quería decirle nada de donde estaba, quería explotar, deseaba matarlo por su silencio, mas cuando se trataba de la peli rosa.

.

-Ya te dije miles de veces que ella no quería que te dijera nada, no se porque pero nos hizo prometerle que nos callaríamos, por ese motivo siempre te evadíamos.

-Hmp! Creíste que nunca iba a darme cuenta!

-Claro que no! Y hasta entonces te lo diría

-Pero aun no me has dicho donde esta!

-Es porque no lo se! No nos dijo a donde iba, solo dijo que le dieron un mejor trabajo en otro hospital, es lo único que se.

-No entiendo porque no me dijo nada!

-Sus razones tiene.- La voz del rubio ahora se había calmado

-Y cuales son

-……… Se sentía de más entre nosotros, creía que estaba sobrando

-A que te refieres? Eso es ridículo

-Ella dijo que las cosas ya no eran como antes, yo estoy casado, tu pronto lo harás y ella donde queda?-Naruto vio como el pelinegro prestaba atención.-Todo el tiempo le corríamos a sus pretendientes o novios, porque creíamos que no eran buenos, tal vez alguno de ellos había sido el predestinado para ella, pero ahora tu y yo tenemos a alguien y ella no lo tiene, no crees que es hora de dejarla y que decida?

-Hmp! Eso es ridículo, sabes que ella nunca va a estar de más

-Como puedes estar tan seguro? Por ejemplo tú, desde que tienen novia te has alejado, y yo ahora tengo mis responsabilidades que pronto se multiplicaran, no crees que es demasiado egoísta de nuestra parte retener a Sakura para nosotros?

.

No hubo más palabras, todo quedo en silencio, nadie dijo nada más, los gritos habían cesado. Hasta que unos minutos después el pelinegro hablo.

.

-Sera difícil vivir sin verla.-Su tono era suave

-Eh?

-…Intente alejarme de ella pero no pude, cada día se metía mas y mas en mi cabeza, decidí buscar a alguien para olvidarla, y apareció Ino, cuando la vi pensé que era perfecta para olvidarla, pero también fue inútil…

-Espera, espera, espera!! Despacio, no entiendo, como que no podías olvidarla? Acaso estas enamorado de Sakura?

-Le confesé mis sentimientos antes, pero me rechazo… Hmp! La primera mujer que lo hizo

-QUEE!! Te le declaraste?! Y porque nunca me di cuenta!

-Naruto cálmate, solo escucha.-Hablo por primera vez la esposa del rubio, quien solo se había limitado a escuchar la conversación

-Al principio solo quería olvidarme de ella, pero después mi intención fue provocar algo en Sakura para que lograra sentir algo por mi, pero todo este tiempo no mostro nada, hasta llegue al punto de pedirle matrimonio a Ino, con el propósito de despertar celos en ella, pero nunca pensé que se iría.

-Estas diciendo que utilizaste a Ino para darle celos a Sakura?

-……

-Te das cuenta Sasuke? Que actuaste para tu propio beneficio, sin darte cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás? Notaste que Ino si esta enamorada de ti, como puedes ser tan…

-Ya entendí! Deja de sermonearme

-Sa-Sasuke, en verdad amas a Sakura?- el moreno solo observo a la pelinegra, dándole a entender que si.- Porque no le dijiste nada?

-Y que me rechazara otra vez? Quería observar antes sus reacciones, pero no vi nada.- Nuevamente el silencio reino por unos segundos.- Debo irme, si saben algo de Sakura díganmelo

-que harás con Ino?

-Ese es asunto mío, veré como lo resuelvo

.

.

…0…

.

.

Un mes, un maldito mes sin saber absolutamente nada de Sakura, había ido casi todos los días a la casa de Naruto o cuando no podía le hacia una llamada, pero el rubio no le daba información, claro, él no le que tenia el numero de la chica, pues estaba sentenciado por su amiga. Hinata quien solo observaba la actitud del moreno se mantenía callada, y se encontraba en un dilema, estaba o no en sus manos la felicidad de estos chicos? Aunque algo le decía que tenia que ir donde Sasuke para ayudarle, había pasado un mes que noto cuan interesado estaba en Sakura, y aunque ella después la odiara, pero había decidido ir hablar con el pelinegro.

.

Se encontraba frente a su oficina en la empresa Uchiha, aunque estaba decidida, no sabia si era lo correcto. Pidió a la secretaria hablar con él.

.

-Di-Disculpe, quisiera ver a Sa-Sasuke Uchiha

-Lo siento, pero a menos que sea importante o tenga una cita puede verlo, en caso contrario es imposible.- La joven mujer parecía muy estresada ya que no tuvo delicadeza en su tono de voz.

-Pu-Pues, es algo muy importante lo que t-tengo que decirle

-Y referente a que?

-E-Es un asunto pe-personal

-En ese caso no puedo ayudarla

-Pero señorita, en verdad me urge hablar con él

-Escuche bien, el joven Uchiha ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente y me ha prohibido pasarle visitas sin que tenga una cita.- La pelinegra comenzaba a desesperarse

-Le aseguro que lo que voy a decirle hará cambiar su humor, pero por favor déjeme verlo

-No, no quiero perder mi trabajo, lo siento

-Le doy mi palabra que no lo perderá, pero le ruego que me deje verlo

-……- La joven suspiro.- Espero diga la verdad.- Se levanto de la silla y fue hacia la puerta de la oficina.- Quien lo busca?

-Hinata Uzumaki, dígale que tengo que decirle algo sobre Sakura Haruno.- Dicho eso la secretaria entro a la oficina con un nerviosismo que casi la hacia caer.

-Señor…- Aunque intento ocultarlo no podía evitar que su voz se escuchara nerviosa también.- afuera hay alguien que sea verlo, dice que es importante

-……- No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de él, no le dirigió mirada, solo mantenía en su ordenador, mientras ella esperaba algún comentario por parte de él, pero no obtuvo nada, insistió otra ve

-Señor, hay algu……

-Acaso quieres perder tu trabajo!! Dije que nada de visitas!!

-Lo se señor, pero la persona que lo busca dice…

-Maldita sea!!- Se escucho un fuerte golpe en el escritorio.- Cuantas veces quieres que lo repita!!

-Yo… lo siento… con permiso…

-La-Lamento entrar así, pero escuche los gritos y decidí entrar por mi cuenta.

-Hinata…-dijo casi audible el pelinegro.- Déjanos solo.- Le dijo suavemente a la secretaria.- a que debo tu visita Hinata?- Le ofreció asiento

-He venido a hablarte de Sakura.

-……-Sin saber que decir, dejo que la chica continuara

-Se que no me corresponde decírtelo, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que no tengo otra opción.- Suspiro- Sakura no solo decidió irse por su trabajo, si no por ti

-Por mi?

-Si, al enterarse que ibas a casarte, todo el mundo se le vino en cima, dijo que no soportaría verte casado y por eso tomo esa decisión.

-Estas diciendo que Sakura siente algo por mi?

-No solo eso, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, y si rechazo tus sentimientos fue por temor a que las cosas fallaran y llegara a suceder algo como esto, pero ella en verdad te ama Sasuke, siempre lo ha hecho.

-……

-Te he dicho todo esto porque note cuanto la amas, y aunque este traicionando su confianza y lo siga haciendo, debo darte esto.- Extendió un pedazo de papel doblado.

-Que es esto?- Comenzó a desdoblarlo

-Es la dirección donde vive Sakura, me lo confió pidiéndome que no se lo diera a nadie, menos a ti… se que deseara matarme con esto… nada mas vine por esto, ya hice mi parte, el resto te toca a ti.- La pelinegra se levanto para retirarse, pero antes él le hablo

-Hinata…-La chica se detiene.- Yo… bueno… quería…

-Descuida, se que estas agradecido.- Y así ella se retiro, quitándose un peso de encima, pues no soportaba seguir viendo el estado del mejor amigo de su esposo.

.

Cuando la mujer salió llamo rápido a su secretaria, le pidió que cancelara todos sus compromisos por el resto de la semana, pero ahora ya no le grito, ni le hablo molesto, algo que agradeció mucho la joven. Después de aclarar las cosas del trabajo con su secretaria, se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano, después de todo tenia que informarle, ya que era la "cabecilla" de la empresa.

.

-A que debo el gran honor de tu valiosa visita a mi oficina?

-…… Estoy consiente que debo informarte de todos mis movimientos, y por eso he venido a decirte que me ausentare por una semana, eso es todo, me retiro.

-Solo eso? Vienes y dices que te vas por una semana? Sabes que tu posición no es una mas, tienes compromisos que cumplir, asuntos importantes que atender, no puedes irte así por así, estas loco o que? Que eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

-Eso no te incumbe Itachi, son asuntos personales, y por lo demás no te preocupes, ya lo arregle todo.- Comenzó a salir

-Sasuke, que no se te olvide que tu boda se aproxima, no cometas ninguna tontería.- Al menos no hizo ningún comentario, solo salió de la oficina.

.

Al salir de la empresa, fue a su casa para arreglar una pequeña maleta y aunque tuvo una pequeña discusión con sus padres del porque esa actitud, no dijo nada, ni se detuvo, subió a su auto y emprendió camino. El futuro era incierto, no sabía con que iba a toparse, solo sabia que cuando viera a Sakura la abrazaría como nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Y bien? Como estuvo? Como se habran dado cuenta, ahora ya sabemos los sentimientos de Sasuke, y del porque paso todo ese royo, quien sabe como saldran las cosas entre ellos (Yo si lo se jijiji!), pero como ven se pone mas emocionante. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el capi, cuanquiera haya sido su reacion espero me lo digan en un review, sin mas palabras agradezco a todos los que leen, a las que me agregan como autor favorito y fic favorito, muchas gracias._

_._

_Muchisimas gracias a:_

_._

_**setsuna17:** Gracias por tu coment! Ojala te guste este cap  
**Pau-chan22:** hola! Pues si, como has leido, los dos han sufrido mucho, uno por temor a perderlo y el otro por intentar olvidar y con respecto a lo otro pues si, eso mismo le iba a decir XD, ojala te haya gustado la conti, espero tu review  
**Yureny:** Gracias! espero te guste este capi tambien, y me alegro que te mucho. Cuidate  
**kurenai95:** Te gusto el capi? bueno, espero siempre tener tu review, y es bueno acertar XD, asi que intenta adivinar siempre  
**AntoSama:** Gracias!! Ojala te guste este cap, cuidate  
**Eloisa:** Me alegro mucho tenerte en este fic tambien, eso significa que te gustan las historias que escribo, es un alago para mi (^O^), Espero con ancias que te guste este cap.  
**v1kyform:** hola! En serio, nuestras mentes estan conectadas, jajaja! es muy posible que tengamos la misma imaginacion XD, Espere tu opinion e este fic, cuidate!  
**Monika-N:** Aqui la conti, te gusto? esperare que me respondas en un review XD  
**Lilu the little witch.**: Aqui aparecio el hermosos y sexy Itachi (*^o^*), aunque fue por poco tiempo ^ ^u, cuidate, espero tu review  
**_sakura-san_:** Es bueno saber que te guste, y con respecto a los capi, pues solo imaginate, al inicio dije que solo serian tres capis, estoy subiendo el cuerto, y lo que hay aun en mi mente es mucho, asi que es posible que se alargue un poco XD, buena noticia no?  
**asukasoad:** Te ha gustado la conti? Ojala que si, espero me lo digas en un coment, cuidate mucho!  
**#haruno-fan#:** GRacias! me alegra saber que te gusta, es cierto, como rechazar a tal bombon, pero quierase o no, ese tipo de cosas suceden, ojala te guste el cap, cuidate!  
**aiko:** Es bueno saber que te gusta mi fic, y bueno aqui paso lo que esperabas, Hinata hablo, ahora a ver que pasa, cuidate, esperare tu review  
**Sakura Aome Uchiha Haruno:** Que bueno que te suscribiste XD, ahora tendre tus revies aqui (*^o^*), que es muy probable que de ahora en adelante solo los publique aqui, pero no lo se, cuidate mucho y en serio me alegro mucho de tenerte aqui tambien._

.

_._

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!! (^*^)kiss_


	5. Mil Disculpas!

_Hola!! \(^.^)/_

_._

_Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero disculparme por la actualización tan larga que les estoy forzando a hacer, no hay actualización, lo siento (T^T), pero eso no significa que abandone el fic, claro que no, el problema es que mi trabajo me esta tomando mucho tiempo y casi no me deja pasarme por aquí._

_._

_Sí voy a continuarlo, solo que no se cuando, el capitulo ya esta iniciado, pero no tengo tiempo de escribir, así que les pido por favor que me tengan paciencia, se lo mortificante que es esperar algo que a uno le gusta a mi me pasa XD._

_._

_Espero puedan comprenderme y no dejar de apoyarme, les prometo que hare lo posible de tener el capitulo pronto y espero hacerlo largo para compensarlas. Me despido con pesar por la actualización, Espero que nos leamos en el próximo capi. Si tienen alguna duda o si quieren algún adelanto déjenme un review y les daré respuesta._

_._

_Cuídense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la próxima_

_Saluditos! (^O^)/_

_._

_Atte. Park_lee =^.^=_

.

.


	6. 5 En Busca del Amor

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**. XD

.

_Hola mis queridas lectoras!!! (^O^)/_

_Quieren matarme por no actualizar?? (v_v), Lo siento, de veras! pero en compensacion, este capi es largo y tatatatan! tiene LEMON!! (*^o^*), si!! y espero que les guste, no es muy largo, pero le puse todo mi esfuerzo, no soy buena para eso, pero hago el intento ^-^b. No las entretengo y las dejo leer, nos leemos abajo!!! (Se hizo eterna la espera no?)_

.

.

Nota: Me disculpo si encuentran "orrores" de ortografia, pero como saben no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que lo subi a la ligera 

* * *

.

.

.

**Cap. 5 En Busca del Amor**

.

.

Gracias a la dirección que Hinata le dio y a su conocimiento, pudo dar con el lugar donde Sakura vivía, estaba frente al edificio de los apartamentos donde la chica vivía, no era lujoso, pero era muy acogedor, bueno, para la vista de Sakura si, pero a vista del Uchiha, corriente.

.

Entro y busco la pieza de la chica, se encontraba en el segundo piso, al estar frente a su puerta sintió un poco de nerviosismo en su interior, no sabía que resultado habría de todo o mejor dicho, con que Sakura se topara. Había llegado una hora antes que ella, así que decidió esperarla.

.

En el hospital…

.

-Sakura! Te he estado buscando

-Que pasa?

-El doctor Natsuo (N/A: *0*) te busca, al parecer tiene algo que decirte

-En serio? Y donde esta

-Creo que esta en su consultorio

-Gracias Korina!- Me dirigí al consultorio del doctor, estando ahí toque la puerta y recibí un _delante_ de su parte.- Me dijeron que me buscaba doctor.

-Porque tanta formalidad Sakura, no hay nadie mas

-Lo siento, es que aun no me acostumbro, necesitas algo?

-Toma asiento por favor.- Obedecí.- Me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer después de terminar tu turno

-Mmm… no, tenia pensado nada mas irme a mi departamento, porque?

-Me acompañarías a cenar? Es que no quiero comer solo.- Me sorprendió mucho su invitación.

-Creo que no tengo excusa para negarme.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

.

Natsuo Takashuo, un doctor muy experimentado a pesar de ser aun joven, aunque no quería aceptarlo, me recordaba mucho a Sasuke cada vez que lo veía, su cabello y ojos negros me hacían recordarlo siempre, era difícil tratar de olvidarlo. No voy a negar que es muy apuesto, además de su cuerpo bien formado y estatura, igual que la de Sasuke.

.

Desde que llegue al hospital él ha sido el más cercano a mí, me ha enseñado muchas cosas y su amabilidad es increíble, por nada todas las mujeres en el hospital mueren por él, dicen que soy la envidia de ellas, pues no se atreven a acercarse.

.

Mi turno termino, y tal como dijo, me estaba esperando en la salida del hospital, la verdad no quería ir y no es porque él no me agradara, si no que aun no me sentía lista para salir con alguien, pero creo que una cena no le hará daño a nadie.

.

La pase muy bien, Natsuo es todo un caballero, en ningún momento me insinuó nada, al contrario se comporto como un buen amigo. Le dije que podía dejarme en la entrada del edificio, pero insistió tanto en dejarme frente a mi departamento que no pude negarme. No se porque pero a medida que iba llegando a mi piso, una ansiedad me invadía, nunca había pasado algo así, a lo mejor es porque Natsuo me acompaña.

.

Al llegar casi a mi departamento, estaba ya en el pasillo, me detuve de golpe, y creo que mi acompañante se sorprendió por mi sobresalto o mejor dicho mi asombre; y es que no era para tanto, la imagen que frente a la puerta me dejo sin habla, creí que era una alucinación, pero cuando Natsuo me pregunto quien era, supe que era real…… Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a mí, observándome con unos ojos que hace mucho tiempo no veía…… y que extrañaba.

.

-Porque vienes a esta hora? Tengo entendido que tu turno termino hace mucho.-Su voz, la misma voz autoritaria, que además también había extrañado.

-Q-Que haces a-qui Sasuke

-Lo conoces?- Estoy segura que mi compañero estaba preocupado por el "sujeto" frente a nosotros

-Eh, si! Lo conozco, es Sasuke Uchiha un amigo.- Inicie la presentación entre ambos, aunque yo estaba muy nerviosa.- El es Natsuo, un…

-Te pregunte, porque vienes a esta hora!- Porque estaba molesto? Debería ser yo la enojada, no él.

-Baja la voz.- Le dije en voz baja.- Y yo te pregunte que, que haces aquí, creo que eres tu el que me debe una explicación.

-Mmm… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ustedes tienen asuntos que resolver.

-Lo lamento tanto Natsuo, no pensé que pasaría esto.

-Descuida Sakura, entiendo, nos veremos mañana en el hospital, cuídate.- Sin esperarlo Natsuo se despidió con beso en l mi mejilla y pude sentir la mirada asesina de Sasuke.

-Hasta mañana.- Mientras esperaba que Natsuo se perdiera de vista, todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que por fin pose mi mirada en el pelinegro.- Y bien, vas a decirme a que has venido?

-No vas a invitarme a entrar?

.

Con un gesto de por vencida, fui a abrir la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar, primero lo hice yo y luego él, pude ver como miraba con detalle el lugar. Coloque mis cosas a un lado de la puerta y le ofrecí algo de tomar, y él acepto. Unos minutos pasaron y ya inquieta por la presencia del pelinegro le pregunte nuevamente a que había venido. No se me ocurría nada del porque estuviera aquí, además la ultima vez que nos vimos quedamos enojados, así que no dejamos nada pendiente. Pero sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

.

-Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto de repente.

-Hacer que?

-Porque hiciste todo esto sin decirme nada, acaso no significo nada para ti?

.

No sabia que decirle, decirle que mi principal motivo era por él, por su matrimonio con Ino y porque no soportaba verlo con otra mujer, no podía, pero la verdad quería quitárselo en ese momento, confiezo que cuando lo vi frente a mi, tuve un enorme deseo de lanzarme y abrazarlo, porque realmente me puse tan feliz de verlo y saber que había venido a buscarme, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Sasuke me había acorralado contra la pared que daba a la sala.

.

-Aun no me has respondido, acaso lo hiciste por mi?- No hablara en serio! Sera que lo sabe?

-Antes que nada.- Me aleje de él.- Dime a que has venido, no entiendo tu visita

-Vine a buscarte, quiero que regreses con migo

-De que hablas? No puedo hacer eso! Tengo mi trabajo, mi nueva oportunidad, no puedo dejarlo así por así, solo por que tu quieres.

-No lo harías ni por estar con migo?

-Que? Sasuke que tienes, estas raro? Te comportas como……- Pero no pude terminar mi frase, él me tenia pegada a sus labios, me estaba besando! Dios! Es la primera vez que siento sus labios sobre los míos y es algo realmente increíble, anhele tanto sentirlos, esto era como un sueño.

.

No me rehusé, ni me aleje de él, al contrario, puse mis manos tras su cuello para profundizar mas el beso, pero tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, no me separo de él, nos mantuvimos cerca nada mas, aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

.

-Quieres jugar con migo? No te das cuenta el daño que me haces, vas a casarte! Esa fue la razón por la que acepte este trabajo…

-Acaso no escuchaste? Te dije que vine por ti, y no me iré hasta que lo hagas

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, porque no pienso regresar, ya he hecho mi vida aquí, además he hecho muy buenos amigos

-Te refieres al mal nacido ese con el que venias

-Su nombre es Natsuo y sí, me refiero a él, ha sido un gran apoyo para mi todo este tiempo

-Ya! No necesito detalles. Escucha, hablo en serio, no me iré sin ti y sabes que cumplo mi palabra.

.

Y bueno, así fue, esa noche la paso con migo, y no, no dormimos juntos, él durmió en el sofá cama de la sala, y para ser sincera, no pude dormir en toda la noche sabiendo que tenia a Sasuke durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que yo. La verdad me sentía muy feliz por volverlo a ver, lo extrañaba tanto y ahora al haber probado sus labios será muy difícil olvidarme de él, porque lo hizo? Fue acaso un impulso de su parte, y aunque fuera eso, no lo sentí de esa manera, fue como si lo deseara tanto como yo.

.

Por fin logre cerrar los ojos, pero al escuchar la alarma, sentí que había dormido solo unos segundos aunque no quería tenia que levantarme, debía ir al hospital, con pesadez lo hice, me levante, y me dirigí al baño, pero antes fui a darle un vistazo a la sala, y ahí estaba, parecía que a él le fue mejor que a mi, se veía como un ángel durmiendo, podría quedarme todo el día observándolo, pero recordé de golpe que tenia que ir a trabajar.

.

Termine de ducharme y cambiarme, tenia todo listo para irme y volví a ver al pelinegro acostado en el sofá, aun seguía dormido, bueno eso podía ver, no quise despertarlo así que solo le dejaría una nota y me iría, cuando estaba apunto de escribir, su voz ronca me asusto.

.

-A que hora vendrás?

-Sasuke! Pensé que dormías

-No he pegado un ojo en todo la noche

-En serio, has estado despierto todo este tiempo?

-Hm, y ya te vas?- Dijo sentándose

-Si, tengo que estar temprano en el hospital, puedes buscar algo en la cocina para desayunar, espero encuentres algo

-Y tu no vas a desayunar?

-Últimamente no acostumbro a hacerlo, por esa razón no mantengo mucha comida.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar

-En estos momentos no puedo y lo sabes, hablaremos después.- No quería comportarme dura ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería escuchar la razón por la que estaba aquí, el solo hecho de pesar que venia para invitarme personalmente a su boda era realmente desastroso.

.

No hubo nada anormal en el hospital, la reunión y las labores no tuvieron ningún percance, solo que Natsuo se acerco a mi para preguntarme si había ocurrido algo la noche anterior, pero le explique quien era Sasuke y claro omití algunos puntos, no era necesario que se enterara de mis cosa personales.

.

Faltaba una hora para que mi turno terminara, estaba en mi consultorio cuando el teléfono sonó, conteste.

.

-Si?

-Sakura, aquí hay alguien que pregunta por ti

-Quien es?

-Solo voy a decirte que es un hombre realmente apuesto y que jamás en mi vida había visto, dice que es tu novio.

-Que!?

.

Aunque no menciono su nombre, sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba, pero como logro llegar? Como sabia la dirección del hospital? Y otra cosa mas, porque dijo que era mi novio!? Llegue al lugar donde me esperaba y como supuse era él, y reconozco que se veía realmente apuesto, siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto para vestirse.

.

-Que haces aquí Sasuke?

-Vine por ti, nos vamos?

-Mi turno aun no termina, así que…

-No te preocupes, yo te cubro, como desperdiciar una hora si hacer nada cuando puedes estar con tu apuesto novio, te lo nenias bien esconditico he Sakura?- Dijo con picardía mi compañera de trabajo

-No es mi novio, además no puedo dejar así por así el…

-Ya la escuchaste cielo, podemos irnos.- Y Sasuke comenzó a sacarme del lugar

-Pero…

-Que lo disfrutes Sakura!- Mi compañera se veía muy sonriente.

.

Y bueno, al salir del hospital Sasuke me llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito, y en cierta manera me recordó a aquel día en el que él me dijo sus sentimientos, daría cualquier cosa por escucharlo nuevamente. Terminamos con el plato fuerte y comenzaban a servirnos el postre, cuando el mesero se retiro, Sasuke tomo mi mano, su acción fue tan rara para mi, pues él no acostumbra a hacer ese tipo de cosas en publico, es mas, nunca me había tomado de la mano…… hasta ahora.

.

Mire atenta su mano sobre la mía, su tacto era tan cálido que me hacia estremecer, por Kami este hombre me volverá loca!

.

-Sakura.- Capto toda mi atención.- Quiero preguntarte algo.- No respondí, pero le indique que siguiera.- Que sientes por mi?- La pregunta no me la esperaba, en ese momento sentí que tenia una nueva oportunidad para remediar el pasado que yo misma arruine, pero aun sentía temor, porque no sabia aun sus sentimientos.

-……- No respondí, no sabia que decir, pero no quería perder la nueva oportunidad que la vida me daba.

-No voy a casarme con Ino, si ese el motivo por el que no me respondes.- Eso tampoco me lo esperaba, realmente si es una nueva oportunidad.- Vine aquí por ti, quiero que estés con migo, te necesito a mi lado Sakura.

.

Esperen un momento!… realmente Sasuke esta diciéndome eso? Esto realmente esta pasando? Porque de ser así, estoy dispuesta a decirle lo que realmente siento, lo que he sentido todo este tiempo.

.

-Sakura…

-Estas seguro de lo que dices? Esto realmente lo dices tu? Es que…

-Escucha porque solo lo diré una vez……-No te como tomo una bocanada de aire para luego continuar.-Te amo y no pienso dejarte ir esta vez.- Tiene que ser un sueño, Sasuke acaba de decirme que me ama! En serio debería estar soñando, es imposible que algo así suceda.

-……

-Escuchaste lo que dije? Sakura, sucede algo? Sakura… Sakura?

.

No recuerdo que paso después, solo lograba escuchar la voz de Sasuke, pero poco a poco todo quedo en silencio, sinceramente eso me hace pensar que todo era un sueño, un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertar.

.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, y notoriamente estaba en mi departamento, lo reconocí al instante. Estaba acostada en mi cama y lo que me sobresalto fue la voz que perfectamente conocía.

.

-Al fin, despiertas.- Me incorpore en la cama para observarlo mejor

-Sasuke… que sucedió?

-Te desmayaste y tuve que traerte en brazos

-En serio?- Eso significa que no era un sueño, había pasado, y ahora que sucederá. Vi como Sasuke se levantaba de la silla y se acerco donde yo estaba, me puse nerviosa, pero su voz tranquila y serena esfumaron todo nerviosismo. Tomo mi mano y hablo

-Quiero que estés con migo, ahora que se tus sentimientos no pienso dejarte ir

-Mis sentimientos?

-Hinata me conto todo.- Me lo suponía.- Fue ella quien me dio tu dirección.- No dije nada, Hinata lo ha de haber hecho por alguna razón, después hablo con ella.

-Que pasara con Ino?

-No me casare con ella, todo lo que hice fue por llamar tu atención, para que reaccionaras y me dijeras que estabas enamorada de mi, pero no dijiste nada, lo que hiciste fue alejarte y dejarme sin decir nada.

-Entonces… tu… no dejaste de sentir algo por mi?

-Así es, al igual que tu.- Era lo que necesitaba oír, Sasuke nunca dejo de quererme y yo tampoco.

.

Lo abrace, lo abrace tan fuerte para poder sentir que ese momento era real, él también me abrazo y nos transmitimos todo el sentimiento que teníamos el uno por el otro y nuevamente las palabras de Sasuke salieron

-Sakura Haruno, quieres ser mi novia?

-Si… quiero ser tu novia

.

Dicho las declaraciones nos besamos, era el segundo beso que nos dábamos en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y creo que ya me he vuelto adicta a sus besos y a su piel porque después de ese beso nuestras ropas ya estaban en el suelo, anhelábamos sentirnos, acariciarnos, demostrarnos el amor que habíamos tratado de ocultar.

.

Cada caricia que él me hacia me estremecía, me volvía loca y es que lo hacia de una manera tan profesional, se que ha estado con otras mujeres, pero eso no me importa, porque estos momentos, él esta con migo y lo mas importante me ama, lo demás queda atrás.

.

Cuando sus manos acariciaban mis pechos era un placer enorme el que sentía, su manera delicada de hacerlo me enamoraba mas de él. Me besaba en cada parte de mi piel, fue dejando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, y llego al lugar donde nadie había llegado, el lugar donde él era el primero y el único. Subió su rostro al mío y nuevamente me beso, pero una nueva sensación me invadió, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar mi parte íntima y por Kami! Era tan delicioso, sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, a la vez ternura era incomparable.

.

Y aunque yo no tenia experiencia en estas cosas, quería también darle placer, pero él no me dejo solo me dijo "_No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo_" Su voz, tan sensual y ronca, hizo estremecerme de nuevo. Estaba llegando al punto máximo y solo con sus dedos dentro de mi, y aunque era nuevo para mi, deseaba tenerlo dentro, anhelaba sentirlo dentro, pero nuevamente su voz me cautivo "Tranquila_, aun hay tiempo_", si, su voz era única.

.

Llegue al clímax y la experiencia fue increíble, pero luego veo como Sasuke comienza a prepararse para introducir su miembro en mi, no sabia lo que pasaría, me asustaba el solo imaginarme lo que se sentiría al estar _eso_ dentro de mi, mi pelinegro me miro y con una sonrisa en su rostro me vio y se acerco para decirme con voz dulce "_Dolerá un poco, pero prometo que lo hare suave_" con eso basto para que me tranquilizara.

.

Inicio acariciándome con la punta de su miembro, poco a poco fue introduciéndose con lentitud, cada avance que daba me observaba y yo le decía con mi mirada que siguiera. Antes de terminar de introducirse pude sentir un fuerte dolor, el cual causo que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, no puedo negar que me dolió, pero la ternura de Sasuke hizo que me olvidara pronto del dolor, aunque siguiera ahí, beso mis labios, se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, para luego iniciar su movimiento, lento al inicio, el dolor fue desapareciendo, y en lugar de dolor comencé a sentir placer, un placer aun mas fuerte del que había sentido antes.

.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo poco a poco de nivel, la velocidad iba aumentando al igual que el placer, a la vez sus caricias no cesaban lo que hacían una buena combinación del placer. La sensación de llegar nuevamente al clímax se acercaba y mis gemidos por primera vez se escucharon en mi apartamento, y entre ellos el nombre de Sasuke, cada vez que lo mencionaba, se muy bien que él se estremecía, podía sentirlo.

El ritmo estaba llegando al fin a su punto máximo, parecía que los dos comenzábamos a llegar al clímax, era como si te sientes morir, esa sensación que te hace pedir mas y mas en ese momento, donde crees que tocas el cielo. Llegamos, terminamos juntos, era emotivo terminar juntos. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, Sasuke aun seguía sobre mí, aunque no con todo su peso, me besaba, de manera pasional, pero con dulzura, jamás en mi vida olvidare esta noche.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno, les gusto? Espero que si, porque aunque lo he subido a la rapido, puse todo mi esfuerzo para que pudieran tener acutalizacion, nuevamente les digo que intentare no hacerlas esperar tanto, solo tenganme paciencia, otra cosa, acostumbro a responder cada review que me dejan, pero enesta ocasion no lo podre hacer por la razon que ya saben, espero me entiendan. Como siempre espero sus reviews buenos o malos. Algo mas, para las personas que han leido mi otro fic "No se Sabe lo que se Tiene Hasta que se Pierde" habran notado que aparece Natsuo aqui (gracias **kurenai95** por recordarmelo), y para las que no, él un personaje que cree en mi otro fic, ahora si todo aclarado. Muchas gracias por haber esperado tanto._

.

_Agradezco enormemente a:_

.

**_Lilu the little witch._**  
**_Yureny _**  
**_setsuna17_**_X2_  
**__sakura-san__**  
**_asukasoad_**  
**_Monika-N_**  
**_v1kyform _**  
**_Led K_**  
**_Pau-chan22 _**_X2_  
**_kurenai95 _**_X2_  
**_Ofelitha moshithitha _**  
**_Aiko _**_X2_  
**_haruchikari_**  
**_Sakura Aome Uchiha Haruno_**  
**_Adrienne_**  
**_Hitorijime_**

.

_Vuidense Mucho!!! Nos leemos en la Proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!!_

_Park_lee_


	7. 6 Consecuencias

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**. XD

.

Y aqui me tienen de nuevo! (^O^)/

No tengo excusa, nada mas que mi trabajo me absorbe tiempo, espero disfruten mucho este cap, desde ya les digo que no es muy largo, pero quise publicarlo porque si no, tendríaque haberlas hecho esperar mas, sin mas nos leemos abajo =^.^=

.

.

* * *

.

**Cap. 6 Consecuencias**

.

.**  
**

Me sentía rara, era como si volviera a nacer, la verdad era muy extraño, no deseaba levantarme y menos al sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, pero tenía que ir a trabajar, hice el intento de levantarme, pero su agarre se hizo fuerte y evito que me levantara.

.

-Sasuke… pensé que dormías

-A dónde vas?- Escuche su voz ronca y adormilada.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar

-Ya no iras, regresas con migo, ya te lo había dicho

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar sobre mi traslado, no voy a irme así por así

-Bien, pero solo quédate un rato más

.

Como rehusarme con esa voz tan varonil que tiene, aunque ese rato, se convirtió en unos largos minutos, pero fueron los minutos más placenteros que tuve, Sasuke era realmente bueno en la cama, además que podía decir una inexperta en eso como yo.

.

Llegare tarde al hospital, solo espero que el jefe no quiera matarme cuando me vea llegar. Después de bañarnos, claro que separados porque si nos bañábamos juntos estaba segura que no llegaría hoy al hospital, desayunamos algo rápido y sencillo, a parte que no tenía casi nada en mi cocina. Mi ahora novio me acompaño hasta el hospital, siempre soñé con algo así, y al fin se me hace realidad. Aunque sé que estoy despierta, aun tengo la sensación de estar soñando, solo espero que no sea así.

.

Cuando llegamos frente a mi trabajo, Sasuke y yo nos despedimos con un beso, me dijo que pasaría por mí en el almuerzo para comer juntos, después de eso entre rápidamente antes que mi jefe me viera, pero al parecer fue en vano, estaba frente a mi consultorio.

.

-Media hora tarde Sakura, eso es raro en ti, normalmente siempre vienes antes que todos, sucedió algo?

-Jejeje! Natsuo.- Reí nerviosamente.- Lamento haber venido tarde, pero tuve un contratiempo y se me hizo imposible venir antes, sin contar el tráfico.- Desde cuando le mientes a tu jefe Sakura? _Desde que mi novio me distrae con sus artimañas… placenteras_.

-Bueno siempre que suceda algo así, por favor avísame, para no preocuparme, pensé que tal vez te había sucedido algo

-Lo hare… por cierto, necesito hablar contigo de algo

-Claro, solo dime a qué hora, podría ser en el almuerzo

-Eh no, ya tengo planes, te parece después de almuerzo?

-Está bien, me buscas en mi oficina

-Bien, gracias.

.

La verdad no sé como lo tomara Natsuo, solo sé que se rehusará a mi traslado, pero de alguna manera tengo que convencerlo.

.

La mañana pasó con normalidad al igual que el almuerzo con Sasuke, aunque él estaba impaciente por saber cómo había salido lo de mi traslado, pero le explique que hablaría con mi jefe por la tarde, aun no le he mencionado que Natsuo es mi jefe, de saberlo no me imagino lo que dirá o lo que hará.

.

Ya estaba lista para hablar con él, sabía que iba pedirme un motivo, pero no pienso decirle la razón. Toque la puerta y lo escuche decir _adelante_.

.

-Y bien Sakura, de que quieres hablar

-Iré directo al grano, quería pedirte mi traslado al hospital de Konoha

-Porque quieres que haga eso? Sabes muy bien que eso es imposible, eres una de las mejores aquí, no tengo ningún motivo para trasladarte.

-Lo sé, pero yo si tengo un motivo

-Y cuál es?

-Con todo respeto Natsuo, se que eres mi jefe y necesitas una buena justificación para mi traslado, pero no puedo decírtela, es algo… personal

-En ese caso no puedo ayudarte

-Qué?

-Sakura, no puedo hacer algo solo porque tu quieres, si en verdad es algo urgente tienes que decírmelo, caso contrario no puedo hacer nada

-Tienes razón, es absurdo de mi parte pensar que sería fácil, siendo ese el caso, creo que tendré que tomar otras medidas.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Lo siento, lo sabrás en su momento, con permiso.- Salí rápido de su consultorio, me sentía decepcionada por no haber logrado que Natsuo hiciera el traslado, pensé que por llevarnos bien no me pediría motivos, pero al parecer actuó como todo un jefe, como si eso es lo que necesito.

.

Sé que no debería de estarlo, pero estaba molesta, porque nada mas acepta y ya. El siguiente día iba decidida no tenía otra opción, ya lo había discutido con Sasuke y estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Antes de entrar en su consultorio toque, al parecer no estaba porque no atendió, lo espere unos minutos, hasta que lo escuche mencionar mi nombre.

.

-Sakura?

-Natsuo, quiero hablar contigo

-Bien pasa.- una vez dentro nos sentamos, y lo único que hice fue extenderle un sobre, me miro muy sorprendido.-Que es esto?

-Mi renuncia

-Qué?!- Se sobresalto y se paró de su silla.- Me explicas a que viene esto Sakura

-Lo siento, pero en verdad necesito regresar a Konoha, y si no es por un traslado, tengo que hacerlo de esta manera, aunque eso signifique renunciar a lo que me gusta.

-Esto es absurdo, porque actúas así.

-Aunque parezca infantil de mi parte, tengo que hacerlo

-Porque no me dices el verdadero motivo por el que quieres regresar

-Nada mas quiero estar con todos mis amigos, eso es todo

-No lo veo un motivo fuerte para un traslado

-En ese caso, no tengo de otra.- Resignada me levante y fui a arreglar mis cosa, no quería de esta manera, pero deseaba estar con Sasuke más que nunca.

.

Mis compañeras me atacaron con preguntas, del porque me iba o del por qué había tomado esa decisión, les dije que no podía responderles y me disculpe con ellas. Estaba lista para irme, era casi medio día, así que Sasuke pronto pasaría por mí, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del hospital, la vos de Natsuo me detuvo.

.

-Espera Sakura!- Me gire para verlo, por lo cansado que estaba parecía que había corrido mucho para alcanzarme.- No puedes irte… tu traslado aun no está hecho… debes quedarte por lo menos tres días.

.

La verdad no creí que algo así pasara, creo que me precipite al pensar que él no me apoyaría, después de todo Natsuo es buena persona. No dije nada, me quede parada frente a él, que iba a decirle? Las palabras no salían de mis labios. Se acerco más a mí y continúo hablando.

.

-No deseo ser el causante de que dejes la profesión que tanto amas, así que por favor no me digas que renuncias.

.

Realmente no sé si fueron las palabras que dijo o por lo emocionada que estaba, que no me di cuenta que había abrazado a Natsuo, estaba agradecida por no tener que renunciar. No estoy segura cuanto pasamos así, pero fue hasta que escuche una voz conocida tras de mí.

.

-Interrumpo?- Era Sasuke, solté a Natsuo al escucharlo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

-Sasuke, no es lo que piensas, solo estaba…

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Me dijo muy molesto. Quería ir con él, pero aun estaba en mi turno y mi hora de almuerzo aun no llegaba, pero mi jefe me dijo que no había problema en que fuera.

.

Fuimos a un lugar cerca del hospital, no me imaginaba que era lo que quería hablar, pero esperaba que no me hiciera una escena de celos, porque algo así por parte de Sasuke era realmente desastroso.

.

-…… Sakura…

-Escucha, lo que viste puedo explicártelo, yo solo…

-Debo irme mañana

-Como?

-Itachi me llamo y dijo que hay un problema con algunos informes que deje, así que tengo que ir a revisarlos cuanto antes y de paso hablare con Ino.

-Eso significa que no nos iremos juntos-Dije algo triste, pues pensé que nos iríamos juntos.-creo que no hay de otra.

-Ahora si dime, porque abrazabas a ese idiota.- Después de todo si termino preguntándome.

.

Le di explicaciones, además de mencionarle que era mi jefe, no le agrado mucho, pero se sintió aliviado que todo saliera bien, al igual que yo.

.

Al siguiente día muy temprano, Sasuke ya estaba listo para irse, pero antes me acompaño al hospital, me dijo que me estaría esperando en Konoha, además de que hablaría con Ino; eso es lo que más me está atormentando……

.

.

……

.

.

Había llegado a Konoha, fue directo a la empresa, quería arreglar lo antes posible el inconveniente que había, realmente no era la gran cosa, pero viniendo de Itachi se tenía que solucionar lo antes posible. Fue a la oficina de su hermano mayor, para reportarse y mostrarle el nuevo documento corregido.

.

-Que tal tus días libres?

-Excelentes, hasta que escuche tu voz.

-Hm, hasta de buen humor vienes, que hiciste? O más bien que te hicieron.- El pelinegro menor dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo que paso con Sakura, cosa que repetiría no más la tenga nuevamente.

-Es todo, cierto? Hay algo que debo arreglar, así que me iré ahora

-Espero que ese algo sea lo de tu boda, al parecer Ino ha ido adelantando los preparativo, sería bueno que la fueras a ver y le echaras una mano.

-Con respecto a eso, te adelanto que no nos casaremos, así que ve desechando esa idea

-Que dices?!! Acaso estás loco?! No me vengas con tus juegos Sasuke!- Lo mencionado por el menor le molesto mucho.

-No es juego Itachi, no voy a casarme con Ino, porque no siento nada por ella

-Jajaja!! Déjate de ridiculeces! Los sentimientos no importan ahora en un matrimonio! Será mejor que vayas desechando esa idea tonta de tu cabeza, porque de que te casa, te casas!!

.

El moreno ya no quiso discutir con su hermano, sabía que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de idea, así que mejor tomara sus propias medidas, pero sabía que tampoco sería fácil. Había citado a Ino en una pequeña cafetería, para hablar con ella referente al compromiso, no se imaginaba la actitud que ella tomaría. Por otro lado, la rubia estaba feliz porque vería a Sasuke después de unos días.

.

-Sasuke! Te extrañe!- La rubia se acerco muy animosa a abrazar a su aun prometido, el chico por educación se dejo abrazar.- Como has estado? Que tal tú viaje

-Todo estuvo bien, me fue excelente, y tu como has estado?- Como siempre con su semblante serio.

-Ocupadísima.- La Yamanaka comenzó a hablar muy emocionada.- Tuve que ver varios lugares para la ceremonia de la boda, los arreglos florales, los colores, el menú, el vestido de las chicas, uf! Un sin fin de cosas, todo eso es realmente muy agotador, además de……

-Ino…- La interrumpió, ya que no deseaba oír tantas… como decirlo… cosas sin sentido

-Dime Sasuke

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, es respecto a nuestro compromiso.- El rostro de la chica era de total asombro, ya que al escuchar esas palabras de labios del Uchiha, no era nada bueno.

.

.

……

.

.

Al fin estaba en mi ciudad natal, me fue un poco difícil despedirme de mis compañeros, al igual que ellos de mí, aunque no tuvimos una amistad de años, el poco tiempo que compartí con ellos fue suficiente para extrañarlos. Lo primero que hice fue acomodar mis cosas en la casa, Sasuke hizo un buen trabajo en mandarla a limpiar. Después de desempacar, me di una ducha y comí algo, estaba ansiosa por saber cómo habían salido las cosas entre Sasuke y Ino, pero tenía que esperar a que él viniera, no quiso decirme nada cuando le hable, dijo que lo mejor sería en persona, así que para no morirme de ansiedad fui a visitar a Hinata.

.

No le había comentado a nadie de lo sucedido con Sasuke ni mucho menos de mi regreso, y le pedí de favor a Sasuke que no les dijera nada, así que por tal razón, cuando visite a Hinata, se sorprendió tanto y a la vez se alegro de verme, aunque ella estaba segura que pronto regresaría. La puse al tanto de todo lo sucedido, hasta le "reclame" en buena manera por haberle contado todo a Sasuke, pero se lo agradecí. Quise esperar a que Naruto llegara, pero al parecer tuvo una reunión en su empresa a última hora, así que no logre verlo, tenía que irme, pues Sasuke llegaría pronto a mi casa.

.

Y ahí estaba frente a mi casa, esperándome en su auto, cuando me vio salió para saludarme, y bueno, yo lo extrañe tanto, que me lance rápido a sus brazos, y él me recibió con un beso demandante, de igual manera de extraño. Entramos a la casa, le pregunte si deseaba comer algo, me dijo que si, comencé a preparar la cena con las cosas que compre en el camino. Nos sentamos a comer, él parecía muy distraído.

.

-Ha sucedido algo malo?- Pareció volver a la realidad al escucharme

-……-Dio un gran suspiro – Si o si, debo casarme con Ino.

.

Al escucharlo decir eso, creí que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido nada mas un sueño, me sentí muy mal al imaginarme a Sasuke con otra mujer y saber que entre él y yo nunca podrá suceder nada. Acaso la vida no quiere que estemos juntos? Eso es cruel, amo tanto a Sasuke que haría cualquier locura con tal de estar a su lado, pero que puedo hacer?

.

.

**Hace dos días…**

.

.**  
**

_-Porque rompes el compromiso? No entiendo, acaso he hecho algo que no te agrade? O crees que te presiono con la boda, si es así, déjalo, yo me encargo de todo_

_-Ino, no es nada de eso, es solo que…_

_-Mi padre te ha dicho algo? Que te dijo, yo hablare con él…_

_-Escúchame Ino, la razón principal es que me interesa alguien más…_

_-… es Sakura, cierto? Es a ella a quien quieres?_

_-Pero como es que…_

_-Lo sé, he notado como la miras, como tus celos incrementan cuando un hombre se le acerca, además, la sobreproteges._

_-……- El moreno no dijo, todo lo que le dijo la rubia era cierto._

_-No quise aceptarlo, trataba de convencerme a mi misma que era mentira, y por eso hacía que Sakura se enterara de las cosas que hacíamos para que ella se alejara de ti, hasta llegue a presentarle a Sai para que…_

_-Basta Ino, nada mas quiero decirte que lamento mucho que esto pase, eres una gran mujer y puedes encontrar a alguien que te quiera_

_-Pero, yo quiero estar contigo_

_-Seamos realistas, ambos sabemos que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro_

_-Es cierto, me aferre tanto que creí que todo iba a estar bien sin haber sentimientos de por medio, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, creo que es hora de hablar con mi padre para cancelar el compromiso._

_-Aunque, ceo que mi hermano dará el grito en el cielo_

_-No te preocupes, diré que todo fue decisión mía y que no has tenido nada que ver._

_-…..- Quería decirlo, pero normalmente él no agradecía, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, Ino es una gran mujer, ya lo había notado, pero ahora se termino de convencer.- Tks!_

_-Jaja! De nada Sasuke.- Y ella le mostro la sonrisa más alegre que jamás había visto en su rostro, pero quién sabe si era verdadera._

_.  
_

_Y esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron, Sasuke sabía que su hermano no se quedaría así, así que tenía que prepararse para lo que sucediera._

_El día siguiente, se presento a la empresa como era costumbre, pero se sorprendió a l ver a su hermano en su oficina._

_.  
_

_-Que haces aquí, o qué es lo que quieres.- Se acomodo en su escritorio ignorando la presencia de su hermano._

_-Crees que vas a librarte fácilmente de esta, eh?_

_-De que hablas?_

_-No se que hiciste para que Ino cancelara el compromiso, pero te aseguro que terminaras casándote con ella._

_-Hmp! – El menos no hizo caso al comentario de su hermano, nadie podía obligarlo a nada._

_Las consecuencias llegan, sean buenas o malas, pero esa será la prueba que ellos mismos tendrán que enfrentar. _

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

_Les gusto? Esperare anciosa sus comentarios. Les aclaro, no pienso abandonar el fic, solo que me demorare en actualizar, mi trabajo me absorbe mucho tiempo para escribir, en mi cabeza ya tengo todo el fic completo, asi que seran dos o tres mas capitulos, aun no se, ya veremos. Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, tambien sus palabras dandome siempre su apoyo y animo, no las voy a defraudar._

_._

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a:_

_._

**_Lilu the little witch._**  
**_Pau-chan22 _**  
**_Yureny _**  
**_kurenai95 _**  
**_Hitorijime _**  
**_Sakura's Botton _**  
**_Aiko_**  
**_Adrienne_**  
**_setsuna17 _**  
**_Ofelitha moshithitha _**  
**_asukasoad_**

_._

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_._

_Att. Park_lee_


End file.
